The Son He Always Wanted
by Darth Riven
Summary: AU: What if Tywin Lannister got the son that he had always wanted. Follow Lukas Lannister as he strides into the Game of Thrones. (Please review)
1. Chapter 1

**The Son He Always Wanted**

* * *

 **A/N: I originally started this fic a while ago and posted the first parts of it, but got feedback that it stuck much too close to canon. So this is the second attempt at something a bit more AU. Please read and review.**

 **EDIT: I don't own ASOIAF or GoT.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was days like this that Lukas wished that his mother was still alive. Because if she was, he would not be returning under such circumstances. He had been away from his home country for most of the last ten years, travelling around the world and building his family's wealth. He wasn't even returning to his childhood home to see relatives, but he was going to Kings Landing, on business.

Yes, he was coming to Kings Landing, a city where his family was equally loved and reviled. A city where his family's happiness and sadness all rolled into one fine mess. The city, where fifteen years ago or so, his elder brother had disappeared, after he had had his soul stripped bare, his shame and glory exposed for all to see, at the King and Queen's wedding feast. All that had been discovered the next morning was a set of white armour on a bed in the White Sword Tower. His elder brother had not been seen again for all these years.

Yes, he remembered it well, even though he was merely a child then. His father had raged for three days and nights, quietly seething but his anger but observable nonetheless. His sister had screeched, cried, thrown jugs and pots at the servant girls, even at the King if the rumours were true. But there was nothing that could be done. No trace of his elder brother remained in Westeros nor Essos. When it became clear his brother would not be returning, his father had left with him in tow.

He ran his right hand through his short, cropped hair of spun gold. He often wondered where his brother was. The logical part of his brain, told him that his brother must be long dead. But his heart, his heart believed that his brother must be out there, somewhere, living.

As the Braavosi trader that he owned, the _Smiling Lion_ sailed towards the Blackwater Rush, the smell of the city assaulted him. He brushed away a stray short lock of golden hair from his forehead. It was a long time coming, but he was home, back in his country of origin. Earlier than he had intended, but still a homecoming. He remembered when he was young, the 'spare' of his father, and hence, not paid much attention until he had become the heir. He remembered that he had been sent away to foster at Hornvale with the Brax's, as a squire and then a knight after his brother had disappeared. He remembered fighting in the Greyjoy Rebellion as a squire and he was knighted not long after the final attack on Pyke. It had been so long since he had left Westeros, a young man full of youthful exuberance. The years spent travelling had changed him,he had learned that power was no just in prestige and the size of his army, but also in wealth and knowledge.

By that time, he was already the heir, so his father expected him to return home to learn the duties of being a Lord. He had refused, instead, wanting to travel overseas, to explore the world, to learn. His father had ordered him to stay in his usual cold manner, but Lukas refused to be cowed. It was in that way that he was his mother's son.

He remembered what had been said. He remembered stalking through the Golden Gallery, walking away from his father as fast as he could, his father's footsteps following him loudly as their argument rang out. "Contrary to popular belief, father," he had said, "you do not shit gold. And sooner or later our gold mines will run out. That's why I have to leave, because we will have nothing left once our mines run out. Do you want us to end up like the Westerlings when their mines ran out, having to marry those greedy Spicers for money. I want to travel, to invest our gold overseas in other businesses, to build a trading empire that transcends borders. The Lannister Trading House that would last forever. You say that you want our name to be remembered for thousands of years to come. This is the way to do it." His father was already the most powerful man in Westeros some said, so Lukas would work on expanding their power overseas.

It was days like this that he channelled his dead mother, Joanna. She was the only one who ever dared to stand up to his father and won. The Reynes and the Tarbecks were living, or perhaps, dead proof of what normally happened to those who defied his father. His father had nothing to say after that and had let him go. But not before extracting a promise that he would return in ten years and not leave again to learn the duties of being a Lord. And he had been gone for most of it, travelling independently around the world for all that time, with only his distant relative Leo Lannister from Lannisport as his travelling companion. Leo was about five years older than Lukas and had been a knight for a while before their journey. Leo had a keen mind and was a smooth talker but most of all he was a wizard with the sword, much better than Lukas who was only a fair swordsman himself. Over their shared journey, they had become brothers in everything but blood.

Lukas was only in occasional contact with his father through letter, updating him of their travels, the business ventures he had participated in, and the people he had got to know. Now, he was returning, a changed man, slightly early, because of business he had with the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn, who was also Warden of the East.

After travelling around the world for close to ten years, he had developed many trading contacts, had his hands in many businesses across Essos. He had interests in trading cartels from Braavos to Yi Ti. He invested in sellsword companies providing arms and other materials in return for a share of the loot. The profits he had made along with a generous investment from his father allowed him to achieve the goal that he had most wanted, a share in the Iron Bank of Braavos for his sons.

It was because he was Westerosi that he had come on behalf of the Iron Bank to Kings Landing, because of the profligate spending of his sister, the Queen and her husband, who Lukas had privately nicknamed King Blob, for the man had grown steadily fatter as the year's wore on, according to his younger brother Tyrion. The Iron Bank was about to reach its credit limit with the Iron Throne of Westeros, and he had come to work out a payment plan with the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn.

As his ship, the _Smiling Lion_ , sailed up the Blackwater Rush and docked, he disembarked, met by the Red Cloak guards of his house. Undoubtedly, they were in Kings Landing serving his sister, Cersei, the Queen, but they were ultimately loyal to his father, Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock. The captain of the Lannister household guard in Kings Landing, Tregar, greeted him as he made his way down the gangplank.

"I would like to have rooms prepared in the Red Keep for me," Lukas said, "and I would like to have some use of some messengers, men that father trusts." His orders were complied with right away, as the porters began to unload his cargo and personal chests. "Send a raven to my father at Casterly Rock to tell him that I've arrived in Kings Landing on business and will come to see him as soon as it is concluded." The Lannister guardsmen and servants snapped to attention and then began to disperse as ordered, headed back to the Red Keep from the harbour. Lukas fiddled with his left glove as they walked through the River Gate. He always made sure that his glove stayed on, covering a souvenir from his adventures in the far reaches of Essos, through the Temple of the First Men, one of the most foreboding and mysterious places he had travelled to. It was the place where he and Leo had grown up the most.

As they made their way through the River Gate and the streets, Lukas could not help but notice the squalor of the place as peasants and traders made their living. The last two years, he had been based in Braavos as he continued to build up enough of a war chest of gold to invest into the Iron Bank. The Living conditions there had been much better. He thought of what he had left behind in Braavos, his wife, Lady Alyna Bellerion, his violet eyed beauty, a trading princess of Braavos in her own right, and his young twins, Jaycen and Tyler Lannister, precocious green eyed blonde haired boys of one and a half. She had their seat on the Board o the Iron Bank as they would only allow those who had Braavosi blood to be officially on the Board of the Iron Bank, but their sons, being half Braavosi, would be able to sit on the Board. And she had the same sharp mind that he did. His business in Braavos was in safe hands. It was rather funny, as he reflected, that in Braavos, he would always be Lukas, the consort Bellerion, rather than Lukas Lannister, heir to Casterly Rock as he was in Westeros.

The servants and guardsmen were all around him as they passed through the gates of the Red Keep. As they made their way up to the chambers that had been set aside for him, he expected to be greeted by his elder sister, the Queen Cersei Baratheon. However, as they made their way through the Keep, most of the Court seemed to be noticeably absent from the Red Keep.

As he voiced his concern to the captain of the guard, the captain exclaimed in surprise, "Lord Arryn died a couple of days ago, and the King and Queen are on their way to Winterfell, to name Lord Eddard Stark, the Hand of the King."

"Then who has been left in charge here," Lukas enquired.

"The members of the Small Council remain," the captain replied. Lukas sighed, this meant dealing with Stannis Baratheon, the Master of Ships, who was the most inflexible man that he had ever met. And he had met a lot of people on his travels. He hated dealing with Stannis Baratheon, negotiation was next to impossible with this man. It would be impossible for Lukas to extract trade concessions for Braavosi traders as a way of repaying some of the Crown's debt.

And the Master of Coin, Petyr Baelish, Lukas thought, he was too clever by half and didn't trust the man at all. Lukas knew that Baelish had bought quite a few people in positions of power within the city with his promises of gold, but, with the Lannister name and gold, Lukas would work to have him replaced.

Negotiations would be hard until the new Hand of the King and the King arrived back in Kings Landing. Lukas preferred dealing one on one with Lord Arryn, who had been easy to work with. There was not much he could do now, but inform the small Council that the Iron Bank was losing patience with the amount of debt that the Iron Throne was racking up with them. And Lukas knew that the Crown also owed his father a lot as well. King Robert apparently only knew how to spend money. He had no doubt that Queen Cersei, his sister, also spent a lot of money as well.

The rooms that he had been given were luxurious and decorated in the gold and red of the house of Lannister. He settled down and asked the page that had been summoned to attend him to get him parchment and quill. After he had removed his right handed glove, he began to right a longer letter to his father that would be hand delivered by one of the Lannister messengers.

It had been long since he had seen his family, and he missed his two brothers, Jaime, who had disappeared after having his soul stripped bare at his sister's wedding feast. Even the years he had spent on Essos, he could never find a trace of where his brother had ended up. It was why their house was equally loved and reviled. For when the wildfire caches had been found hidden all over Kings Landing, everyone knew that Jaime had spoken the truth in anger, that the Mad King Aerys was going to burn down Kings Landing and everyone in it, and that was why he had killed Aerys. And Jaime had become a folk hero but he had already gone missing. His father's gold had paid a good amount of singers and bards to compose songs that demonised Aerys and glorified Jaime for sacrificing everything to save the people of Kings Landing. Yet, they were equally reviled for his father's ruthlessness. He missed his younger brother Tyrion, who was a dwarf, deformed, reviled by their father for killing their mother in childbirth.

Tregar had stated that he didn't know how long until the Royal Court returned to Kings Landing so Lukas could do nothing but wait and meet with those of the Small Council that were still here. He shot off a message to be carried back to Braavos informing them of the death of Jon Arryn, and that he would await the new Hand of the King.

* * *

The next morning, he was awakened by the servants, who had prepared a bath for him. He sent the servants out of the room as he dipped himself into the hot water. He began to scrub off the dirt that had accumulated from his travels from Braavos. Once he was done, he dried himself off, and put on his breeches and his left glove, slipping it on. Exiting the bath chambers, he saw that the servants had laid out some clothes from his trunk, a gold doublet with black pants and boots. His gold trimmed cloak was then thrown over his shoulders. He picked up his right handed glove as he exited the room to break fast.

After breaking fast, he went to meet with the small council, Ser Barristan the Bold, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Renly Baratheon, the Master of Laws, Varys, the Master of Whispers, Petyr Baelish the Master of Coin. It looked like Grand Maester Pycelle was missing in action today. It seemed that Lord Stannis had set sail for Dragonstone yesterday and was due to return within a week. "Thank the Seven," Lukas thought.

Lukas strode into the Council Room with Lannister guards flanking him as he sat down at the empty chair at the table. "My Lords," Lukas stated, "I am here on behalf of the Iron Bank of Braavos. And I have to say, the Board is not happy. The Iron Throne is reaching its credit limit and the Bank needs to see a credible repayment plan. The Iron Bank won't lend any more gold if it can't see a way to recover the gold in good time." As Lukas looked at the reaction of the men around the room, it didn't seem to be a surprise to them.

It was Lord Baelish who answered, "Everyone knows that the Kings spends money on feasts and tourneys, alcohol and whores. It's up to the Small Council to find the money to pay for it."

"Then perhaps you should do so," Lukas replied, "before the Iron Bank loses patience." It was times like this that Lukas wondered what the realm would have been like under Rhaegar had he won.

"Is that a threat?" Renly interjected.

"The Iron Bank will have its due," Lukas replied, "you should know that." Ser Barristan remained silent. Lukas could see the honourable man's reaction of caution and he saw the frown cross the Lord Commander's face. As a Kingsguard he was supposed to guard the King. Of course, Lukas thought, that Ser Barristan disliked him merely for being related to Jaime, and for being a Lannister, and therefore, having shit for honour. He was one of those that reviled Jaime for what he had done, even after the truth had come out. "I am here to deliver the message, I implore you to find a way to start paying down the debt. Our patience is not unlimited."

Renly drawled, "I suppose that we should be borrowing more gold from Lord Tywin," a bored inflection was in his tone as if this was something that had happened before.

"Isn't the Crown already in debt to my father something in the multitude of three million gold dragons," Lukas blurted out, "if I were my father, I wouldn't lend the Crown another copper. Luckily for you, my father is probably more amenable than I am to lending money to the Crown. I shall see myself out. I expect to see a payment plan from my esteemed Lords soon. Thank you for your time."

With that, Lukas exited the room, leaving the Small Council behind to deliberate. He was pretty sure that his father would lend the Crown more gold, but three million gold dragons already was overexposed in Lukas's opinion. But he supposed that his father saw it as a way to buy more power. Not that he wasn't already the most powerful man in Westeros. Lukas liked to hedge his bets. He had thought about spruiking and on-selling some of the Iron Throne's debt to the Lannisters to some of the trading cartels of the Free Cities and beyond through the Iron Bank if needed. Especially since those two last Targaryens were still ensconced within that Pentoshi cheesemonger's manse. That was one conundrum he had yet to solve, to make the new dynasty secure.

Returning to his guest quarters, sitting at the desk in his chambers, he began to compose a letter to be flown by raven to his father back at Casterly Rock advising caution. He composed another missive to his wife, Alyna to be taken by ship to Braavos. As the servants brought the dinner into his room, he sat musing what he would do when he received his answer from the Small Council.

* * *

Ned Stark was riding on the Kingsroad towards Kings Landing. He rode in silence, not talking, away from the King and the Queen and their children not since the incident on the Kingsroad with Prince Joffrey, Sansa, Arya and the butcher's boy, slain by the Hound. The death of Lady, Sansa's direwolf saddened him. She was being carried back north now, to be buried rather than being used as a pelt for the Queen.

Yes, Queen Cersei was a conniving woman. _A Lannister_ , the family was equally loved and reviled by the realm. He remembered himself, fifteen years or so ago, at Robert and Cersei's wedding. The bombshell that Ser Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother, the Kingslayer, had dropped in anger at the wedding feast. When they had subsequently discovered the wildfire caches stored all over the city, the horror of what Aerys had attempted to do had been made known to all and sundry. That was something that King Robert, at the behest of Jon Arryn and possibly even Tywin Lannister made known to all. To turn all the Lords and peasants alike against the Targaryen's. It was why the Lannister's were loved and reviled in Kings Landing at the same time. Yes, they were hated for the Sack of Kings Landing, but loved for killing mad Aerys who was going to burn the whole city. Fickle was the opinion of the smallfolk.

Ned observed that an expression of disdain was perpetually on Cersei's face, at everyone and everything, except for her children. Prince Joffrey preferred spending time with his mother, though no one could doubt that he was Baratheon in looks and build. He was large-built, muscled, with the black hair and blue eyes so common to the Baratheon bloodline. But the boy's character, that was all Cersei. He had no doubt that Arya had been telling the truth about the encounter with Joffrey and Sansa, but he also had no doubt that Nymeria did bite the Prince, even if it was his fault.

He knew that Sansa sat crying, angry at her sister for ruining her time with the Crown Prince Joffrey. It was also clear to him that Joffrey had been embarrassed by the encounter with Arya. He would never look at her the same again. The betrothal would not end well, but he could not refuse Robert, not when he needed to find out who had murdered Jon Arryn.

The other two children, though, were both blonde haired and green eyed, Lannister in looks. Princess Myrcella, and young Prince Tommen. Myrcella was every inch a young lady, demure, beautiful for a girl of her age. A perfect southron lady. No doubt in time, she would grow to become a beauty, a woman worthy of any man if her character was good. King Robert had hinted that along with Joffrey and Sansa's marriage, Myrcella may well be wed to Robb, in time. Prince Tommen, was the youngest, plump, with the baby fat still gracing his body. But he would grow out of it, Ned thought to himself. Tommen was still too young to have shown any sort of definite character yet.

He thought of his own children, Robb, now acting Lord of Winterfell in his place whilst he moved south. Bran, the thought gave him pause, Bran had fallen whilst climbing a tower in Winterfell. He had never fallen before, but perhaps, this once, he had fallen. The poor boy had had his back broken and Ned had had to leave before the boy had woken up. He hoped that his wife Catelyn, had everything in hand along with Maester Luwin.

He rode into the city of Kings Landing, tired, hungry and irritable. Yet he knew that the Small Council would meet soon. It seemed as if the Grand Maester had convened a meeting of the Small Council to discuss the Crown's debts to the Iron Bank. The king's steward had appeared to summon him. As he walked into the council chambers, he was greeted by the members of the Small Council, the eunuch Varys, Lord Renly Baratheon, Littlefinger, and Maester Pycelle. The King and Ser Barristan of course, were still riding through the city. The Queen and the children were escorted by another member of the Kingsguard, Ser Lyonel Hill. Ned took the seat at the table besides what would have been Robert's seat.

He remembered what Robert had told him in Winterfell, that the Council was full of flatterers and fools. He wondered which ones were the flatterers and which ones were the fools and which ones were both. "We are only five," he pointed out.

"Lord Stannis has sailed back to Dragonstone and will return in a week or so," Varys said, "something about his daughter, his wife and a woman in red needed his attention."

"Perhaps it is best that we wait for Ser Barristan and the King," Ned suggested.

Renly laughed out loud, "it would be a long wait if we waited for Robert to come. The business of numbers, coins and crops bores my royal brother to tears. It falls to us to actually do the work of governing the realm. Although the King does send us a command from time to time." He drew a tightly rolled paper from his sleeve and laid it on the table. "This morning, he commanded me to ride ahead with all haste and ask Grand Maester Pycelle to convene this council at once. He has an urgent task for us."

Ned broke the letter with the royal seal on it and read the words with mounting disbelief. "Gods be good." King Robert wanted to stage a tourney in honour of his appointment as the Hand of the King. Was that all he did in ruling the realm? Feast and hold tourney's? Ned knew that ruling a part of the kingdom was more than just that. "King Robert wants to stage a tourney, forty thousand golden dragons to the champion, twenty thousand to the man who comes second. Twenty thousand again, to the winner of the melee and ten thousand to the victor of the archery competition.

"Ninety thousand gold pieces," Littlefinger, the Master of Coin sighed, "And there will be other costs. We will need to have a prodigious feast for Robert will want it."

"Will the treasury bear the expense?" Grand Maester Pycelle interjected.

"What treasury is that?" Littlefinger replied with a twist of his mouth, "Spare us the foolishness, Maester. You know as well as I that the treasury has been empty for years. I shall have to borrow the money. No doubt Lord Tywin will be accommodating. We owe him three million dragons at present, what is the matter of another one hundred thousand?"

Ned was stunned. "Are you claiming that the Crown is three million gold pieces in debt?"

"The Crown is more than six million gold pieces in debt, Lord Stark. The Lannisters are the biggest part of it, but we have also borrowed from Lord Tyrell, the Iron Bank of Braavos, and several Tyroshi trading cartels. Of late, I've had to turn to the Faith. The High Septon haggles worse than a Dornish Fishmonger."

Lord Renly interjected, "And the representative of the Iron Bank is here in Kings Landing to ask for us to start our repayments. Their patience is limited."

Pycelle nodded, "Ah, yes, the I had heard that the Iron Bank had sent its representative to Kings Landing. You will have to meet with him soon."

"Lukas, the consort Bellerion," Renly interjected, laughing, his blue eyes twinkling, "or as you should know him, Lukas Lannister, the heir to Lord Tywin. We are lucky that Lord Tywin is healthy, and unlikely to die soon, and not like his son, otherwise we would have no gold. The man would refuse to lend to any more until he had reassurances of repayment, he intimated as such."

Ned was aghast. Lukas Lannister, or the Absent Lion as the unflattering called him, had returned, and as an emissary of the Iron Bank. Even in the isolated north, word had come that after the Greyjoy Rebellion, that the heir to Casterly Rock had embarked on a long journey travelling, some said to find his lost elder brother, others gave other reasons, but in the last two years, word had filtered through that Lukas Lannister, had married into a Braavosi trading family and that he was independently wealthy. When Lord Tywin passed on, Lukas Lannister would be an extremely wealthy man. And the Crown was three million gold dragons in debt to the father of this man. Not to mention the part of the debt that was owed to the Iron Bank. They were also another three million gold dragons in debt to various other parties. This was worse than Ned feared.

"Aerys Targaryen left a treasury overflowing with gold. Surely, Lord Arryn would not have let things get this bad." he voiced.

Grand Maester Pycelle answered, "Lord Arryn was a prudent man, but even then, his Grace would not always listen to wise counsel.

"I will speak to His Grace," Ned said. "This tourney is an extravagance the realm cannot afford."

"Speak to him as you will," Renly said, "we had best still make plans. His Grace will refuse you. I can tell you that now."

"Another day," Ned replied. "I am tired. Let us call a half for today and resume when we are fresher." He stood abruptly and headed out the door.

He would have to send Vayon Poole with a message to Lukas Lannister, for undoubtedly, now that the man had heard that Ned was in the city, he would be clamouring for a meeting soon. And even Ned knew he must not insult an emissary of the Iron Bank that was also a Lannister, no matter what he thought of the family.

As he was leaving the castle towards what was to be the Tower of the Hand, he was accosted by Littlefinger. "You're going the wrong way, Stark. Come with me."

Hesitantly, Ned followed. Littlefinger led him into a tower, down a stair, across a small sunken courtyard and through deserted corridors, relics of the Targaryen era lined the walls, dusty and forgotten. "This is not the way to my chambers," Ned said.

"Did I say it was? There is no time for this, I am leading you to your wife."

"What are you playing at?" Ned asked, "My wife is in Winterfell, hundreds of leagues from here."

"Oh," Littlefinger's grey-green eyes glittered with amusement, "then it seems someone has managed an astonishing impersonation. For the last time, come. Or don't come and I'll keep her for myself."

Ned followed him warily, wondering if this day would ever end. He had no taste for these intrigues, but he was beginning to realise they were meat mad mead to a man like Littlefinger. He followed Littlefinger all the way out of the city, to a ramshackle building, three stories high. The sound of raucous laughter drifted out and floated over the water. Beside the door swung an ornate oil lamp on a heavy chain, with a globe of leaded red glass.

Ned was furious. "A brothel," he said, as he seized Littlefinger by the shoulder and spun him around. "You've brought me all this way to take me to a brothel."

"Your wife is inside," Littlefinger said.

It was the final insult. "Brandon was too kind to you," Ned said as he slammed the small man back against a wall and shoved his dagger up under the little pointed chin beard.

"My lord, no," an urgent voice called out. "He speaks the truth."

Ned spun to the knife in hand, as an old white-haired man hurried towards them. He was dressed in brown rough-spun, and the soft flesh under his chin wobbled as he ran. "This is no business of yours," Ned began; then suddenly recognition came. He lowered the dagger astonished. "Ser Rodrik?"

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Son He Always Wanted**

* * *

 **A/N: I originally started this fic a while ago and posted the first parts of it, but got feedback that it stuck much too close to canon. So this is the second attempt at something a bit more AU. Please read and review.**

 **EDIT: I don't own ASOIAF or GoT.**

 **Reviewer: Gasp! I'm doing a Stephanie Meyer and obsessing about Edward's golden eyes...seriously, I put that in to make sure to emphasize that unlike canon ASOIAF, the Lannisters aren't universally hated but they are equally liked and disliked. I just like the turn of phrase I used that I adapted from Jaime in the books.  
**

 **Yinko: Nature vs Nurture debate. I think whilst Joffrey in canon was predisposed by his genetics to be insane, his behaviour is also in his upbringing. And with Robert and Cersei as parents...you can paint the picture.  
**

 **Guest: It's pretty clear that Cersei has someone else or perhaps more than one someone else in place of Jaime, she does it in canon as well.** **As for Jon Arryn dying, I'm of the school which doesn't believe that he was poisoned by the Lannisters.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

Lukas sat in a chair at the desk in his room in the Red Keep. He was penning a letter to one of his under-traders in Braavos with a few new instructions as to the goods that he should be trading in, and also to ask for updated reports when the guard at the door said that the Queen was without.

"Come in," he said. The door opened and the Queen, his elder sister strode in, stalking in, displeasure obvious in her eyes. She was followed by the Kingsguard knight, Ser Lyonel Hill. "What is this you have done, taking my guards and having them do your business," she stated.

"Your Grace," Lukas replied, nonplussed at her challenging tone. "I have merely used the Lannister men that father has provided. They are Lannister men, not your men. Do I need to tell father?" That always gave her pause when she complained. "I am the heir to Casterly Rock, they are father's men and then they will be mine. They remain here at Father's pleasure, because he wants them to look after the family's interests in Kings Landing. But, should he need them elsewhere, he would withdraw them in a heartbeat." He dared her to respond. "I am sure once they are done running my errands, errands that build our family's fortune they will be available for you to order around. Do not worry yourself, father trusts me." The implication in Lukas's voice was clear, Tywin Lannister did not trust easily, and even his daughter Cersei wasn't one he trusted to do the right thing.

Cersei flounced back over the door with a huff, as she was want to do. Lukas let out a deep breath, his sister threw temper tantrums like no one else when she didn't get her way, and only Lord Tywin seemed to give her pause. The guardsman closed the door behind him and he returned to his correspondence. A page boy came in, and Lukas handed him a letter to be sent to Casterly Rock by raven.

By the time it hit mid-afternoon, Lukas was out in a private courtyard doing a bit of sword practice, going through katas that he had learned on his travels. He had heard that he former First Sword of Braavos, Syrio Forel was in Kings Landing. In the past two years in Braavos, he had been studying water dancing with a master there, as part of his duties to the House of Bellerion, although he still had a long way to go before he could reach good proficiency.

He summoned another page boy and asked him to find Syrio Forel, for he wished to continue his tutoring in Water Dancing. It was one of the ways that he had decided to honour his wife's ancestry. But he was still a rather inept beginner at it, and his time in Braavos, as per his agreement with his own father was soon to be up.

Soon, his wife and two children would be headed to Casterly Rock via Kings Landing, for him to return home as the heir of Casterly Rock. From there, he would have to learn to rule the Westerlands at his father's side, and then eventually as Warden of the West. Lukas would have much rather stayed in Braavos, tending to their burgeoning trading empire, but he knew that he would need to at least spend some time in the Westerlands to get to know the lords and ladies and to assess how useful they would be, or how reticent they would be to his leadership, different as it would be from his father's. Although in some ways, Lukas was very much like his father, in other ways he took after his mother.

After practice, he settled in for dinner with his nieces and nephews and sister. A page boy showed him the way to where the Queen and her children were dining. As usual, King Robert was absent from the family dinner, preferring to be away from his children and with the whores and serving girls and his faithful drinking companions.

The room was decorated in gold and crimson, as was the colours of the House of Lannister. As the serving men and women bought the dish of venison, with its gamey texture to Lukas, he observed his three nieces and nephews. Joffrey, the Crown Prince, blue of eye and black of hair, no doubting that he was a Baratheon through and through. The boy looked arrogant and bored, as if he wanted to be done with the meal and off to do whatever he wanted.

Myrcella sat straight, she took after her mother, golden tresses and green eyes, so like a Lannister in looks, but she was quiet and calm, every inch a growing lady. Lukas was sure that she would make a fine lady of a grand castle one day. She only made small chat though, but seemed to have some keen insights.

Tommen, the youngest was shy and withdrawn. Cersei complained that he was clumsy when he accidentally knocked over cup of juice. He as also plump in the face, having not yet lost his baby fat although he was now well into his childhood. He also had golden hair like the Lannister family and forest green eyes. It was said that he took after his uncle, the missing Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer or the Hero of Kings Landing in looks, but definitely not in swordsmanship. Even to this day, fierce tavern fights started over how people viewed Ser Jaime. The fact that he had disappeared after his revelation only added to the controversy. But most denizens of King Landing agreed, there must not be another mad Aerys on the throne ever.

As dinner wore on, Lukas could see that Joffrey liked to exercise power over his siblings. Whilst Myrcella seemed apt at deflecting Joffrey away by subtly influencing their mother to take Joffrey's attention, and Joffrey was always hungry for his mother's praise and attention, Tommen was less fortunate. Joffrey constantly liked to say that Tommen was a baby, and Cersei did nothing to stop it. Lukas was fairly certain that given the opportunity and away from Joffrey, Tommen could flourish. Perhaps he needed to be fostered somewhere, perhaps with Tommen's maternal grandfather, though he doubted that King Robert would like that. Cersei would kick up a fuss if anyone dared suggest that Tommen be fostered by anyone that was not a Lannister. There was no way that she was going to let anyone else guide her children other than her father or herself.

The conversation continued until Cersei said something about the Starks, after which Joffrey piped up, "I wish the Hound had found that Stark girl first. He would have taught her good." For as fiercely as his father had loved Lyanna Stark, Joffrey Baratheon hated Arya Stark. He wanted nothing more than to pay her back for what had happened with that blasted direwolf of hers. He wanted her to suffer for a long time. But his father would never allow him to take Arya Stark and punish her. No, he loved Ned Stark too much to allow Joffrey what he wanted.

"Yes, that wild thing needs a good lesson from the Hound in how to respect her betters," Cersei said. "But you should not focus on her, it is her sister, Lady Sansa that is to be your wife." Sweet, naïve Sansa, a girl who lived in a dream world like Cersei had when she was younger. She would soon learn that reality was so unlike her dreams. Cersei would continue to manipulate Sansa to make her into an obedient Queen to the future Queen dowager. She would have to find some way to strike at the younger sister. The one that looked so like Lyanna Stark, the girl who had taken her childhood dream Prince Rhaegar Targaryen from her and left her with the whore-mongering reality that was Robert Baratheon. Yes, the Queen and the Crown Prince were both combined in their hatred of Arya Stark.

* * *

Ser Rodrik Cassel led Ned into the brothel, into a room upstairs, through the crowded common room where a fat woman was singing bawdy songs while pretty young girls in linen shifts and wisps of coloured silk pressed themselves against their lovers. No one paid Ned, Ser Rodrik or Littlefinger any attention at all. They went up to the third floor, along a corridor and then through a door.

Inside, Catelyn Stark was waiting for her husband. She embraced him tightly. "My Lady," Ned whispered in wonderment.

"I feared you would never come, my Lord," Catelyn whispered against his chest. "Petyr has been bringing me reports. He told me of your troubles with Arya and the young prince. How are my girls?"

"Both in mourning, and full of anger," he told her. "Cat, I do not understand. What are you doing in King's Landing? What happened?" Ned asked his wife. "Is it Bran? Is he..." dead was the word that came to his lips, but he could not say it.

"It is Bran, but not as you think," Catelyn said.

Ned was lost. "Then how? Why are you here? What is this place?" It was then Ned saw the raw red scars on her hands, and the stiffness of the last two fingers on her left hand. "You've been hurt." He took her hands in his own, turned them over. "Gods. Those are deep cuts...a gash from a sword or...how did this happen my lady?"

Catelyn slid a dagger out from under her cloak and placed it in his hand. "This blade was sent to open Bran's throat and spill his life's blood."

Ned's head jerked up. "but...who...why would..."

She put a finger to his lips. "listen to me, let me tell it all."

So Ned listened and she told it all, from the fire in the library tower to Varys and the guardsmen and Littlefinger. And when she was done, Eddard Stark sat dazed besides the table, the dagger in his hand. Bran's wolf had saved the boy's life. Thank the Old Gods. What was it that Jon had said when they found the pups in the snow? Your children were meant to have these pups. And he had killed Sansa's, and for what? Was it guilt he was feeling or fear? If the Old Gods had sent these wolves, what folly had he done?

Painfully, Ned forced his thoughts back to the dagger and what it meant. "The Imp's dagger," he repeated. It made no sense. His hand curled around the dragonbone hilt, and he slammed the blade into the table, felt it bite into the wood. It stood, mocking him. "Why should Tyrion Lannister want Bran dead? The boy has never done him harm?"

"The Imp would never have acted alone," Catelyn said, "Petyr said so."

Ned rose and paced the length of the room. "If the queen had a role in this, or, gods forbid, the king himself...no, I will not believe that." It could not have been the King, not Robert. He may have hated fiercely, but he also loved fiercely too and Bran was certainly someone that Robert didn't hate, no Ned was his friend, and Robert would love his friend's son.

* * *

It was in the next days that Lukas Lannister sought out Syrio Forel, the former first sword of Braavos. Ostensibly, it was for water dancing master classes, but also he wanted Forel to confirm something that the current Sea Lord of Braavos had told him. If this piece of information was confirmed, then, King Robert's rule would be threatened. He had his father's men running around Kings Landing, looking for Syrio Forel. If Forel confirmed what he had been told by the Sea Lord of Braavos, Lukas would need to send a trusted messenger to Casterly Rock with haste.

It was obvious to Lukas that the Crown relied on Varys for all intelligence. Neither Robert, nor Cersei bothered to cross check the veracity of information that Varys provided them. Lukas shook his head, if Varys ever got a wrong lead, it would lead to disaster. Independent verification was something that Lukas valued. That's why he had various different contacts in many cities.

Tregar knocked on his door, and a page boy entered, after Lukas gave the command to open the door. It looked like the page boy had found Syrio Forel, in the Small Hall. Lukas dismissed the page boy and nodded to Tregar, it was time to go meet this man. Lukas strode down the corridors of the Red Keep towards the Small Hall.

Stark men blocked the doors to the Small Hall. Lukas gave them the best death stare he could manage. "I have no quarrel with Lord Stark," Lukas said, "I merely wish to consult with Master Forel, who I believe is here. Step aside." He continued to walk forward to open the door.

The Stark guardsmen lowered their weapons. Lukas's men began to draw his own. Lukas continued to walk forwards towards the weapons, "no need to draw weapons," he said to his men. "These nice guards will let me through, unless they want to be responsible for starting a war." He continued to walk forwards, daring them to attack. He knew that they would not, not without condemning themselves to death. He pushed the doors to the Small Hall open, walking through. He turned away just as a wooden sword came flashing at him, angling his body ever so slightly so that the thrust missed.

"Apologies," Lukas said, in Braavosi, "for the intrusion, but there is a urgent matter that I need to talk to Master Forel about." There, in front of him, stopped, stood Syrio Forel, a short bald man with a large hooked nose, but this man was nine years the First Sword of Braavos and a master of waterdancing.

"And you are?" the reply in Braavosi.

"Lukas, consort Bellerion of Braavos," he introduced himself in Braavosi tongue.

"You're a Lannister," Arya interjected, "I'd recognise your colours anywhere."

"Yes, that too, Lady Arya Stark," Lukas replied, nodding to her in acknowledgement. "I'd recognise your father's men outside too."

"You are interrupting my lesson," Arya said. It was clear to Lukas that Arya Stark was a very headstrong child. Undoubtedly, that was why she and Joffrey had clashed to badly. She was the type to strike back at bullies regardless of the consequences.

"Undoubtedly," Lukas said, "but you see, I have a very important matter that I need to talk to Master Forel about from his time as First Sword of Braavos."

Syrio Forel stopped. Though it was well known that he had been First Sword of Braavos, that was a role, a life he had left years ago. For this Lannister, to ask about his time there, it must be something big.

"Master Forel," Lukas said, "I ask, both as heir to the Westerlands of Westeros, and also as consort Bellerion of Braavos, for this affects my people more than anyone else."

Syrio understood, no wonder this man knew so much, he was the consort of the Bellerion family, a powerful family in Braavos, a family that was part of the managing board of the Iron Bank and close to the Sea Lord of Braavos.

Lukas asked, "I am seeking confirmation of this," he pulled out the letter that he had been sent by his contacts in Braavos, the letter which said that the previous Sea Lord had witnessed a certain pact signed by two parties, a conspiracy against Westeros.

A nod was all that was needed. Lukas folded up the scroll. He frowned. This meant he would need to send letters to his father, and then inform the King in utmost secret. Even he knew the rumours that the walls had ears in this castle. Lady Olenna Tyrell had commented as such, when he had visited Highgarden once whilst he was a squire.

"What was that," Arya asked, curious as to what this Lannister man had to ask her teacher.

"None of your business, Lady Arya," Lukas replied, "perhaps your father will tell you later." He turned back to Syrio. "Thank you for your time, Master Forel. May your lessons with Lady Stark go well."

"Consort Bellerion," Syrio said, "perhaps you could help me demonstrate some of the more intricate patterns of water dancing."

"I admit that I am far from a master of water dancing myself, but I have studied it in the last two years," Lukas said as he caught the practice sword that Syrio threw him. It was a hollow sword, filled with lead. He could feel the weight shift inside the sword as he tilted it up and down. "This is to teach balance, at all times." He smiled, "it takes a lifetime to really master water dancing, swordplay. To truly master it that is."

Still, he started going through the basic swordplay katas of water dancing. Slowly at first. He could see that Lady Stark was watching with rapt attention. Then he increased his speed. But with the lead filled practice sword, it was hard going, sometimes he would have to stop and right himself as he lost balance.

"See, Lady Arya," Syrio said, "when Consort Bellerion has to stop, it is because he has lost the balance on the sword. It is as he said, he has not mastered water dancing yet."

Lukas put the practice sword down as he finished the third kata. "Master Forel," he said, "I must take my leave now. There is much to do." He bowed to Syrio. "Lady Arya," Lukas said, "I hope that when you learn more that you find the right people and place to practice with."

Arya understood the implication, that she was to practice away from Joffrey's sight. "Joffrey's a liar," Arya shot back, hotly.

Lukas smiled, a knowing smile, "No matter what, Lady Arya, you should do best to remember that Joffrey is the Prince, and one day he will be King. Joffrey will not forget what you did to him, in that way he is like King Robert who could never forget what Prince Rhaegar did by taking your Aunt. Best be careful Lady Arya that you remain out of Joffrey's reach." If the girl managed to stay away from Joffrey, preferably up in the North, she could have a very happy life. Otherwise, Joffrey would use all of his power as King to ruin her.

He bowed and exited the room, the confirmation he needed in his brain. This meant war was coming, no matter what.

* * *

King Robert had thrown a tournament to celebrate Ned's appointment as Hand of the King, even though it would be a colossal waste of gold that the Crown already did not have. Lord Stannis had intimated as much on his return from Dragonstone. Lukas could have participated in the joust, but he chose not to, riding on a horse was not his best skill. That was one thing that Jaime was always much better than him at. His elder brother was a natural on a horse and even more fearsome with the sword. Lukas was skilled at fighting in other ways though.

He sat in the section of the pavilion that had been assigned to House Lannister and its bannermen. Mostly second sons and third sons came from the West to try their luck in the tournament. He looked over at the Stark section of the pavilion and saw Sansa Stark, dressed beautifully in a green gown that brought out the auburn of her hair. As the Kingsguard rode past, he saw Ser Lyonel Hill, dip his lance to Princess Myrcella and she tied a ribbon on his lance, a favour, Lukas saw. He saw his two bannermen, Ser Gregor Clegane and his younger brother Sandor Clegane, the Hound. Both were fearsome warriors, big and strong. The West had a good chance of winning the lists. And then of course, there was the Knight of Flowers, Ser Loras Tyrell, the youngest son of Mace Tyrell, the Warden of the South and Lord of Highgarden. The boy was a natural on a horse with lance in hand.

He watched a round or two of the joust, making sure that he had been noted as attending before he exited the Lannister area of the pavilion. He was headed to see the Hand of the King. It was well noted that Lord Stark had not shown up to the Stark section of the pavilion, and so, Lukas sneaked away as well, to look for Lord Stark. There was no time to waste, the Iron Bank needed a repayment plan and one soon. He also had letters to send and business to tend to. His father, Lord Tywin would undoubtedly have missives to be sent to him with instructions.

When he arrived at the Tower of the Hand, he found that Lord Stark was out, with Stannis Baratheon it was said and that they would not be returning until the end of the day. Lukas wondered, was it some Council business that Lord Stark and Lord Stannis were dealing with. Lukas, deterred, went about his own business for the rest of the day, poring over accounts of his business. In the end, it turned out there were four riders left in the joust, his man had reported, Ser Loras Tyrell, Ser Lyonel Hill, Ser Gregor Clegane and the Mountain that rides. Three of the final four hailed from the Westerlands. The last titles though, Lukas heard were not to be held until the next day.

After a short breakfast, the jousting began again. Frankly, Lukas thought it was a waste of time, with the exception of providing good cover to talk business, and that was what he was here to do. To talk business with other Lords, and even merchants. He heard bets on winners being thrown left and right. Firstly, it was Sandor Clegane against the Kingsguard, Ser Lyonel Hill, and then the second joust would be Ser Loras Tyrell and Ser Gregor Clegane. Since both Clegane's were to be his future bannermen, he supposed that he should watch the joust.

The first joust lasted three passes before Sandor Clegane, who had worn an olive-green cloak over dark grey armour unhorsed his opponent. Cheers went up from the crowd as Sandor was proclaimed the victor of the joust. The attention then turned to Ser Loras Tyrell, riding a mare in heat against Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain that rides. From what Lukas had heard and seen about this bannerman, he would only ever be a blunt instrument of force, sometimes useful but nonetheless limited. He could see Ser Gregor's horse bucking, pawing a the ground, it was then he understood that Loras Tyrell sought to win by having Ser Gregor's horse throw the rider itself.

As Ser Gregor fell in the first tilt as predicted, Ser Lukas turned away, having had enough of the jousting, for it was not a show of skill but a show of deceit. In war, one must use deceit to win, but this was a tourney. It was then he heard the shrieks in the crowd as the Mountain and the Hound fought and King Robert's voice cut through all the noise. "Stop this madness, in the name of your King." It was why Ser Gregor was only a blunt instrument, granted a big one, but with no grace.

Lukas heard that night, at the feast, that Sandor Clegane had been awarded the prize for the jousting. But he could see King Robert in fine form, chortling, flirting with all manner of women whilst Cersei was not present. Lukas could see that it was an unhappy marriage. He saw Lord Stark's younger daughter, a girl with grey eyes, much like the Starks in colouring unlike his elder daughter Sansa. It was the girl that he had warned about Joffrey. It looked like she was keeping her real thoughts well hidden. Hopefully, that girl would learn.

When he heard Lord Stark comment that no Lannisters were present, Lukas chuckled to himself from his place far away from the royal table. When men were in their cups, he liked to sit at the lower tables, to gather information, to observe. Although he supposed, it could have been because he had been away from Westeros for so long and that they were not still used to his return.

It was the next morning that he had been roused by the Lannister guards. Word had come through that his younger brother Tyrion had been kidnapped by Catelyn Stark. He sat in his solar, reading those words. His father would be wroth. If there was one thing that roused Tywin Lannister to action, it was anyone trying to sully the Lannister name, and there was no more provocative way to do so but by kidnapping his son.

Tywin was already tetchy when Jaime had disappeared, and again when Lukas had gone off on his journey. This was a third blow to his father's pride, and there was no doubt that his father would pay Catelyn Stark back in blood. But Lukas wondered, why would Catelyn Stark do such a thing as to kidnap his brother. And secondly, how would Lukas pay her back in a way that no dirt would stick to the Lannisters.

He knew that his father would probably send 'brigands' to pay Catelyn Stark back in blood, but Lukas pondered on what he could do. Cersei would run to Robert of course, even though their marriage was combative at best, Tyrion was still the King's own brother in law, which still meant something. Lukas wondered where he could contribute.

But first, he needed to find where Catelyn Stark had taken Tyrion. Tyrion had last been in the Riverlands on his way back down to Kings Landing and that Catelyn Stark was taking him north, back to Winterfell. If they were headed north, they must past the Neck, and Lukas had spies there observing the road north at all times. It was a bottleneck and it made good sense to set up a spy post there to record all traffic heading north. If Tyrion went North, Lukas would know. Yet, if Tyrion ended up at Winterfell it would be very hard to get him back, short of a royal order.

Therefore, Lukas had to play this right and make sure that the Crown ordered Tyrion's freedom. He wondered if Lord Stark knew that his wife had taken Tyrion prisoner. King Robert was out hunting with his brother Renly and Ser Barristan, leaving the rest of the Small Council to rule in his stead. That was headed by Lord Stark, who he could be sure would protect his wife's actions whether he had prior knowledge or not. But Lord Stannis was still there, and if what his father had told him of Lord Stannis was true, then all he would have to do is to petition Lord Stannis for justice for his brother's kidnapping. Stannis would ultimately side with what was right. Pycelle's support could be counted upon as he was Lukas's father's man. Lord Littlefinger and Varys, those two were wildcards, but both would go with the majority. If Pycelle supported him, and he could win Stannis, Littlefinger and Varys should both fall into line. Should he fail to convince Stannis, though, he would just have to convince Stannis to have Tyrion brought to Kings Landing for trial. That wasn't something that could be refused. Stannis would see that justice would be done, which meant a full investigation with evidence. And evidence was something that Lukas had yet to see.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Son He Always Wanted**

* * *

 **A/N: I originally started this fic a while ago and posted the first parts of it, but got feedback that it stuck much too close to canon. So this is the second attempt at something a bit more AU. Please read and review.**

 **This is the last pre-written stuff that I have, so updates won't be so regular. Here's where it starts getting a bit AU. I've also reshuffled the timing of a few things around. Obviously, since Jaime is missing, Jory doesn't die. Further, Ned isn't as far along in his investigation, given that Joffrey looks Baratheon.  
**

 **Please leave a review, even if its something short. As long as it isn't rude or inappropriate. Constructive criticism is welcomed as parts of this story are still being developed.**

 **EDIT: I don't own ASOIAF or GoT.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Through the high narrow windows of the Red Keep's cavernous throne room, the light of the sunset spilled across the floor, laying dark red stripes upon the walls where the heads of dragons had once hung. Ned Stark sat upon the immense Iron Throne, a monstrosity of spikes, edges and twisted metal, uncomfortable.

Lord Stannis, Grand Maester Pycelle, Varys and Littlefinger sat at the council table beneath the throne. They were the only councillors in attendance. A white hart had been spotted in the Kingswood and Lord Renly and Ser Barristan had joined the king to hunt it, along with Prince Joffrey, and half the court. So Ned had to sit on the throne in Robert's absence, and hear the petitions for the day.

The petitioners clustered near the tall doors, the knights and high lords and ladies beneath the tapestries, the smallfolk in the gallery, the mailed guards in their cloaks, gold and grey all stood. The villagers were kneeling: men, women, and children, alike tattered and bloody, their faces drawn by fear. The three knights who brought them here to bear witness stood behind them. As they were about the speak, they were interrupted by a retinue of red and gold, led by Lukas Lannister. The man bowed respectfully, if not ostentatiously to the court gathered. "My Lords, I have a petition to make today."

The high lords and servants alike strained to listen. He saw the Riverlanders who were about to make their petition shy away even further. But Lukas Lannister had the floor, all attention on him. Ned suspected that the man had timed his entrance, as he had not been noticed before. Even so, as heir to Casterly Rock, decorum dictated that as the highest rank his petition be addressed.

"Go ahead, Ser Lukas," Ned stated. He would have to play along with Lukas Lannister's game, for now.

"My Lords," Lukas said, as he turned to address the Council and the court. "I am here to petition for the release of my brother, who has been kidnapped by Lady Catelyn Stark."

The court gasped as one. Lukas Lannister had thrown a wildfire into the court's proceedings today.

Grand Maester Pycelle spoke, "And what proof do you have of this?"

"I have a sworn statement, witnessed by a Maester..."

"He was taken at my command," Ned said, from upon the Iron Throne, putting an end to the line of questioning.

Lukas stopped pacing. So this was Lord Stark's ploy to protect his wife. "I had thought that you were an honourable man, Lord Stark," Lukas stated, "a man who believes in justice. So what evidence do you have? You and your wife took my brother without even making a formal accusation of anything. So what is he accused of exactly? You may be Hand of the King, but Tyrion is of the King's own good-brother, and a favourite drinking companion of his. I expect Tyrion will be escorted to Kings Landing where you will present your proof." Along with Thoros of Myr and the other colourful characters of court who found pleasure in either being drunk or in whoring, those were the type of people that King Robert liked or so he had been told.

Littlefinger tittered, along with some of the court, as Pycelle nodded his head sagely. Tyrion was a favourite of King Robert, not only because Cersei disliked him, but also because they had shared passions for women and good wine.

"He is accused of trying to murder my son whilst a guest at Winterfell," Ned stated. If Lannister wanted to have it out in front of the court he would. The court gasped as one, the Hand of the King accusing the King's own good-brother of attempted murder.

"How? What are the details?" Lukas asked.

"My son was flung from a window." Ned stated. "By your brother."

The gears turned in Lukas's mind. _Flung out a window_. "You say your son was pushed out a window. How high was the window from the floor of the room? How far did your son land from the base of the tower?"

"It was a normal height, the same as in the Tower of the Hand. He landed in the courtyard and nearly died. What is the meaning of this line of questioning anyway, Lannister?"

"I'm here to prove that my brother did not throw your son out that tower window as you seem to so fondly want to accuse him of. How many metres away from the base of that tower did he land?"

"A good two metres away. Why are you asking these questions?"

"Why? Simple. My brother is a dwarf only the height of your younger daughter. He has shorter arms than she. It would have been physically impossible for him to throw your son out that window and have him land where he did unless the window was low to the ground. It is simple physics, any Maester could tell you, Tyrion is not tall enough to throw your son and have him land that far from the base of the tower when he can barely reach over the window sill himself," Lukas said, "Physics doesn't lie. People do." He paused for emphasis, before continuing, "Now, Lord Stark, perhaps you should order your wife to release my brother. And perhaps you and your wife should be more careful next time before rushing off into hasty judgements without thinking of the consequences." Lukas turned to the other noteworthy lords present at the time, "Don't you agree, Lord Stannis?" Lord Stannis would never punish a man for a crime he did not commit.

Stannis nodded, grudgingly, "a dwarf is too short to push your boy out a window without him landing significantly closer to the base of the tower than you say he did. I agree with Ser Lukas, even if the dwarf held his arms above his head, I doubt he could push your Bran hard enough for him to land so far from the base of the tower. Tyrion Lannister did not push your child out the window. The evidence points towards Ser Lukas's correctness." Even if Stannis didn't like the Lannister's particularly much, Ser Lukas was right, Tyrion could not have pushed Bran out the window in Winterfell. He was too short. Justice demanded that Tyrion be released and safely. Although that said, in Lord Stannis's mind, given that Ser Marq Piper and Ser Raymun Darry had shown up at Court with a bunch of peasants from the Riverlands, Stannis could guess Lord Tywin's response. That man would never stand for an insult to his house, especially after the Kingslayer's disappearance. Catelyn Stark had baited the lion and the lion had bitten back already. He would see to it that Lord Tywin would be served with justice too.

"It was Tyrion," Ned stated, insisting, even if he had not done the pushing, he had the dagger.

"Even after the evidence has shown that it could not be Tyrion, you persist," Lukas replied, his anger piqued, "perhaps you are not fit to be Hand of the King if you have shown such poor judgement."

"Ser Lukas," Stannis said, his tone like iron, "you overstep. It is not your place to gainsay the King. Although I do agree, in this case, Lord Stark has shown poor judgement. Although that might be because his own son is the victim and he wanted swift justice. Mayhaps he was just too hasty in arresting a suspect before fully considering everything. It was merely a mistake, was it not, Lord Stark?"

Ned bristled at the insinuations of Lukas Lannister. Although, now that Lord Stannis agreed with Ser Lukas, he could not openly voice his disagreement without seeming to be biased in Lord Stannis's eyes. And if Catelyn was correct, that Queen Cersei was plotting against King Robert, he would need Stannis to be on his side. Certainly, Pycelle was in Lannister pockets. Perhaps Catelyn had been too hasty in her judgement and he had tried to protect her. Still, there was the second attempt with the Imp's dagger. "When Bran did not die, your brother then hired an assassin and armed him with his dagger and sent him to kill my son," Ned Stark said.

"Is this a new accusation then?" Lukas asked, "again, I ask you, produce your evidence. Describe the dagger and tell me how you can link the assassin to Tyrion. Don't you think so, Lord Stannis?"

"It was a dagger that was so long," he said, indicating a dagger about twenty to thirty centimetres long, "plain, but finely made, with a blade of Valyrian Steel and a dragonbone hilt. Your brother won it from Littlefinger at the tourney on Prince Joffrey's name day."

Lord Stannis interrupted, "I'm sorry, Lord Stark, that is not enough. I remember the dagger. Yes, Tyrion won it from Littlefinger at the tourney. But I also remember that he gifted the dagger to Princess Myrcella that night at the feast, in front of the whole court as a belated name day present for he had been away in Oldtown on her last name day. His Grace himself made a big show about how finely the dagger was made before sending it to the royal armoury. The Princess also beamed with delight as she received the present." He paused, "Lord Stark, unless you mean to accuse the Princess of the deed, or you doubt my word, you must withdraw your accusations and order your wife to let Tyrion go. It is clear that the evidence that you have presented has been refuted."

"Tyrion stole the dagger back from the Princess." Ned shot out, hotly.

"Lord Stark," Lukas said, "you are grasping at straws now. Perhaps you need to investigate more carefully. Why are you so intent on blaming my brother for the attack on your son?"

Lord Stannis nodded, interjecting, "I agree with Ser Lukas, Lord Stark. Even if you are Hand of the King, it is obvious that you are compromised in this case as your son was the victim. It is time to let Tyrion Lannister free. Justice demands it." Grand Maester Pycelle sagely gave his agreement. Littlefinger and Lord Varys both gave slight nods.

Lukas smiled. Even Stannis Baratheon had agreed with him and that man clung to notions of justice as if it were the only important thing in the world. He supposed that this time, justice was on Tyrion's side, or rather, the data. Tyrion was just too short to push a child out a window. He wondered who it could have been though. But that was a mystery not left to him to solve. Lord Stark would probably have to restart his investigation, or rather, Lukas thought it would lead him nowhere.

He bowed to the court respectfully, and started towards the exit, his retinue behind him. The next petitioners were called up to the throne. "Ser Lukas," Littlefinger said, "perhaps you should come back, as this matter undoubtedly involves your family."

Lukas stopped, and changed his heading. He had intended to leave triumphant, but if there was still something else at play, he would stay at the back of the court to listen, observe. His contacts hadn't given him any insight, but looking at the three knights with the peasants, who were introduced as a Darry, a Vance and Piper. _Riverlanders_ , Lukas thought, so was this his father's response to Tyrion's kidnapping?

"You are quite certain these men were more than brigands," Lord Varys interrupted.

"Brigands, Lord Varys?" Ser Raymun Darry's voice dripped with scorn. "Oh, they were brigands, beyond a doubt. Lannister brigands."

 _There_ , the accusation was made against Lukas's family. So this was the play that they were going to make. The court's eyes turned towards his retinue. Lukas let a passive look cross his face, for now.

Ned could feel the unease in the hall, magnified by Lukas Lannister's earlier triumph. He dared not hold himself out against the weight of the Council. Knowing that when Robert returned, he would be told by Pycelle and then Robert would order Tyrion's release. And if Tyrion should befall an accident, he had no doubt that Lord Tywin would return in kind. The west itself was a tinderbox, undoubtedly, Lord Tywin was amassing troops as were the Riverlanders near the Golden Tooth. It would only be a matter of time, before blood started to flow, especially if the Lannister's were going to be obstinate.

Sad-eyed Ser Karyl Vance, who would have been handsome but for the winestain birthmark that discloured his face, gestured at the kneeling villagers. "This is all the remains of the holdfast of Sherrer, Lord Eddard. The rest are dead, along with the people of Wendish Town and the Mummer's Ford."

The tales of the destruction of Sherrer, Wendish Town and the Mummer's Ford were told. It was obvious to Lukas that the aim of the raiders were to destroy, not to loot. This was not a subtle message in the power-plays of the court. No, this was a warning to those who wanted to defy House Lannister.

"What proof do you have that these were Lannisters?" Ned asked, trying to keep his fury under control. "Did they wear crimson cloaks or fly a lion banner?" He kept an eye on Ser Lukas and his retinue at the back of the court, the man had just disassembled his justification of taking Tyrion with nothing but words. He had to be careful, lest the man best him again in front of the Council. Tyrion's taking already had the Lannister's suspicious of Ned. He could not allow it to go further until there was proof of treachery.

"Even Lannisters are not so blind stupid as that," Ser Marq Piper snapped. He was a swaggering bantam rooster of a youth, too young and too hot-blooded for Ned's taste, though a fast friend of Catelyn's brother, Edmure Tully.

"Every man among them was mounted and mailed, my lord," Ser Karyl answered calmly. "They were armed with steel-tipped lances and longswords, with battle-axes for the butchering." He gestured towards one of the ragged survivors. "You, yes, you, no one's going to hurt you. Tell the Hand what you told me."

The old man bobbed his head. "Their horses, it was warhorses they rode. Many a year, I worked in old Ser Willum's stables, so I know the difference."

"Well-mounted brigands," observed Littlefinger, "Perhaps they stole the horses from the last place they raided."

"How many men were there in this raiding party?" Ned asked. Many different numbers came out, but the gist of it, was that it was an army. "You say they flew no banners. What of the armour they wore? Did any of you note ornaments or decorations, devices on shield or helm."

"No," the answer came, But the one who led them, there was no mistaking the size of him. He was a big as an ox and a voice like stone breaking."

"The Mountain," Ser Marq cried loudly. "Can any man doubt it? This was Gregor Clegane's work."

Ned heard the muttering from beneath the windows and the far end of the hall. Even in the gallery, nervous whispers were exchanged. High lords and smallfolk alike knew what it could mean if Ser Marq was proved right. Ser Gregor Clegane stood bannerman to Lord Tywin Lannister. He chanced a look at Ser Lukas, seeing the man's brows furrowed in concentration. The man was thinking something, Ned knew it.

Ned studied the frightened faces of those beneath him. No wonder they had been fearful, they had been dragged here to basically name Lord Tywin a red-handed butcher before a king who was his son by marriage.

Grand Maester Pycelle rose ponderously from the council table, his chain of office clinking. "Ser Marq, with respect, you cannot know that this outlaw was Ser Gregor Clegane. There are many large men in the realm."

"As large as the Mountain that Rides?" Ser Karyl said. "I have never met one."

"Nor has any man here," Ser Raymun added hotly. "Even his brother is a pup beside him. My lords, open your eyes. Do you need to see his seal on the corpses? It was Gregor."

"Why would Ser Gregor turn brigand?" Pycelle asked. "By the grace of his liege lord, he holds a stout keep and lands of his own. The man is an anointed knight."

"A false knight!" Ser Marq said. "Lord Tywin's mad dog."

"My lord Hand," Pycelle declared in a stiff voice, "I urge you to remind this _good_ knight that Lord Tywin Lannister is the father of our own gracious queen."

Ned worried, looking at Ser Lukas, who was right now, quite content to let Pycelle make his defence on behalf of the Lannister family. The man was patient, dangerous, he hadn't said a word but continued to look on in careful consideration.

Lord Littlefinger asked a few questions of the three Riverlander knights. "What then do you ask of the throne?"

"The lords of the Trident keep the king's peace," Ser Raymun Darry said. "The Lannisters have broken it. We ask leave to answer them, steel for steel. We ask for justice for the smallfolk of Sherrer and Wendish Town and the Mummer's Ford."

"Edmure agrees, we must pay Gregor Clegane back his bloody coin." Ser Marq declared, "but old Lord Hoster commanded us to come here and beg the king's leave before we strike."

 _Thank the gods for old Lord Hoster, then_. Tywin Lannister was a much fox as lion. If indeed he'd sent Ser Gregor to burn and pillage - and Ned did not doubt that he had – he'd taken care to see that he rode under cover of night, without banners, in the guise of a common brigand. Should Riverrun strike back, the Lannisters would insist that it had been the Tully's who broke the king's peace. And if Lukas Lannister were as good with words as he had just been, only the gods would know who Robert would believe.

Grand Maester Pycelle was on his feet again. "My lord Hand, if these good folk believe that Ser Gregor has forsaken his holy vows for plunder and rape, let them go to his liege lord and make their complaint. These crimes are no concern of the throne. Let them seek Lord Tywin's justice."

"It is all the king's justice," Ned told him. "North, east, south or west, all we do in Robert's name."

"The _King's_ justice..." Pycelle said, "so it is...we should defer..."

"Lord Stark," Lukas said, choosing this time to interrupt, "I'm sure that my father will be roused from Casterly Rock to hunt down the brigands, if they escaped into the hills of the Westerlands. But, you see, Tyrion's situation is quite worrying for him. He has already lost one son, he will not act until he knows that Tyrion is safe or unless the brigands start raiding in the Westerlands. Why should he care about bandits in the Riverlands when their Lord Paramount's daughter wrongfully kidnapped his son in the Riverlands? Keeping the King's Peace," Lukas said, "hmph. If you were keeping the King's peace, then my brother should have been safe in your lands." The implied message was clear to Ned, when Tyrion was safely returned, the raiders would be stopped whether they were really raiders or not, but until Tyrion was safe, Lord Tywin would do nothing. It was a bald faced lie on Lukas's part, but effective nonetheless.

Shouts interrupted the hall. "Lannister lies," Ser Marq shouted.

"And where is your proof?" Lukas shot back. "The Iron Throne should not dispense justice without first considering the facts and evidence. And you have none but that there was a big and strong bandit."

Ned held his hand up for silence before the shouting match could continue, letting out the breath he had been holding. So the Lannister's, at least this one, were not quite aiming to spiral the realm into civil war. Bloodshed may be spared yet. Lord Tywin had already lost his eldest son, Ser Jaime, the Kingslayer, the man who saved Kings Landing, all those years ago. He only had Ser Lukas and Tyrion left. And Tyrion was never going to look like a Lord. Even though all knew that Tywin did not like his dwarf son, he was still his son. And Catelyn, she had acted rashly, he knew that now. It was not Tyrion that had pushed Bran out the window, and even though it had been his dagger, it had made its way into the royal armoury. Yet, there was Lysa Arryn's desperate note, there was still something rotten going on in Kings Landing, he could feel it.

It grated upon him though, he knew it was Ser Gregor. In fact, Ser Lukas probably knew it was him, but with how he had already been proven to be mistaken at court, if he did not produce good justification for his decisions, it would only serve to divide the court even more. The Queen had not made an appearance yet and she would accuse Ned of being biased against her own family, the King's own family by marriage and cause yet more trouble.

"And," Lukas said, "if it is proven that the brigands were Lannister men, if you have physical evidence, I will personally pay out of my own gold, for engineers and builders to rebuild all the buildings and walls of Sherrer, Wendish Town and Mummer's Ford. I know that I can not give the dead their lives back, but I can give everyone a new start. Shelter over your head, and I will pay for crops if needed too." Lukas had no doubt that they were Lannister men, but proving it, providing unequivocal evidence was another matter. And even so, Tyrion's safe return was the most important thing, and if it took gold to do so, then gold it took. He had plenty of it and more than enough to spare. Casterly Rock's mines were still going strong. And anyway, the Crown would probably end up footing the bill through a higher interest rate on the debt it already owed House Lannister.

Lord Stark would send Ser Robar Royce to tell the king of what was said and done at court today, once this matter was finished. But still, for Ned, the problem of proving that the brigands were Lannister men remained. That was the challenge that Ser Lukas had set Ned, and he knew that he had to tread with utmost care, lest Ser Lukas disassemble his evidence again. There was no way he could presume Ser Gregor's guilt. All he had was proof of an anonymous band of raiders led by a large man.

He would need someone to take Ser Gregor into custody for questioning. That was easier said than done. Lord Tywin would not allow his bannerman to be taken so easily. "Lord Eddard," the shout came from the west side of the hall, as Ser Loras Tyrell called out to the court, "I beg you the honour of bringing Ser Gregor in for questioning. Give this task to me, my lord, and I swear I shall not fail you."

Littlefinger chuckled, "Ser Loras, if we send you off alone, Ser Gregor will send us back your head with a plum stuffed in that pretty mouth of yours. The Mountain is not the sort to allow anyone to arrest him for questioning."

"I do not fear Gregor Clegane," Ser Loras said haughtily.

"You should," Lukas spoke up. "Lest your lack of fear cause you to die."

"I am more skilled than Ser Gregor will ever be."

"Aye," Lukas replied, "but all it takes is one stumble, one mistake, on your part, and he will kill you, no matter how skilled you are. I will write to my father and ask him to question Ser Gregor and report the results back to me."

Grand Maester Pycelle interjected, "Ser Lukas is correct, Lord Tywin is best placed to do the questioning." Varys tittered from his place at the table.

The Riverlanders protested. "Lord Stark, it was Ser Gregor."

Ned held up his hand, "no, all that has been proven is that a large man led a band of raiders who were well-mounted. That is all. You merely guess that it was Ser Gregor Clegane. No one even saw a face nor any distinguishing marks." Even though Ned himself thought it was likely Ser Gregor, there was no way he was going to subject himself to another put down from Ser Lukas for lack of evidence. Undoubtedly, Lord Tywin would have scores of men lining up claiming that Ser Gregor was nowhere near the Riverlands at the time of the raiding and then it would descend into a farce with each side accusing the other of lying. No, if he were to prove that it was Ser Gregor Clegane, he needed something more. "The Crown will hear no more petitions."

Ned rose, and left the hall. It was as he was returning to the Tower of the Hand, that he noticed that Ser Lukas Lannister was following him with his retinue. "Lord Stark," he heard Lukas say, "a private word please." Lukas and his retinue followed Lord Stark back into the tower of the Hand. Once inside, he led Ser Lukas to the solar that he was using as his private office and gestured for the man to sit.

"Lord Stark," Lukas said, "I hope that Tyrion will now be freed. I will draft a letter to my father asking him to hunt down the bandits," he paused, "but this will only temporarily cover up the problems between the West and the Riverlands. My father is unlikely to forgive a slight upon my family that easily."

Ned looked at the man sitting opposite him, who was sitting there with a satisfied smile on his face. That man had won this round. "You will have your brother safe and sound," he promised. "As for peace between the West and the Riverlands, that is up to Lord Tywin and Lord Hoster to sort out."

"My wife has an unmarried cousin," Lukas said, "Your good-brother, Ser Edmure, is still unattached. If you and King Robert both support the match, Lord Hoster will agree to my proposal."

"Your wife?" Ned asked.

Lukas nodded, "my wife, Lady Alyna. I forget that not many know that I am married. She is in my manse in the Free Cities looking after my business interests there. Her cousin, Helene is quite the beauty if I may say so myself. I'm sure Ser Edmure will be enchanted by her should the marriage go ahead."

"You want Ser Edmure to marry your wife's cousin?" Ned asked.

"Helene is supremely talented, she plays the harp most beautifully, sings as sweet as a nightingale. She could put any minstrel that performs for King Robert to shame. Ser Edmure would not find a more stunning girl for a wife." Lukas paused, seeing Ned's reluctance. "If he prefers, he can have a Lannister cousin. But I think, right now, given the choice, Ser Edmure would prefer my wife's cousin, vexed as he is with my father. It will mean that there should be no cause for war between the Riverlands and the Westerlands if both heirs are relations by marriage. After all, that is how the late Lord Arryn and yourself ended up with the Tully sisters to cement Robert's alliance."

Even someone like Ned could see the advantages this would bring the Ser Lukas and his family, he had no doubt this was why Ser Lukas had suggested it. Yet, it was an elegant solution to this problem. The hot tempers would be soothed by marriage and something like Ser Gregor's raid should not happen again if the heirs of the West and Riverlands were related by marriage. Yet the people of Sherrer, Mummer's Ford and Wendish Town had suffered, and there needed to be justice for them.

"As for Sherrer, Mummer's Ford and Wendish Town," Lukas said, as if he was picking up on Ned's thoughts, "I will provide the gold and materials necessary to rebuild the three towns, without any formal admission of guilt, as part of my wedding gift to my wife's cousin. As I said in court, the dead are dead, and I can only provide them with a new start. But I think, this is the best we can get, without stepping on too many proud Lord's toes."

Ned continued to think, Lysa had warned Catelyn against the Lannisters yet, here was one, suggesting an alliance by marriage to smooth over Tyrion's taking. Of course, this was the Absent Lion who had been away since the end of the Greyjoy Rebellion. Still, there was the matter of Bran.

"As for my son?" Ned asked.

"Bran has my deepest sympathies," Lukas said, "I do not know who it was that hurt your son, but I do know it was not Tyrion who pushed your son out the window. As Lord Stannis said, the dagger was part of the royal armoury. Several people would have had access to it, it could have been any one of them. If evidence proves that Tyrion or another Lannister man was involved, I will not oppose you at that person's trial. In fact, I will pass judgement myself for such foolish and treasonous actions." Lukas bowed to Lord Stark, and left, leaving Ned to ponder this offer.

Lukas walked away from Lord Stark, leaving him to think about his offer and made his way towards Pycelle's solar to make sure that the promised ravens would be sent across the kingdom giving a royal order that Tyrion Lannister be returned to Kings Landing, safe and unharmed, sealed by the Council.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Son He Always Wanted**

* * *

 **A/N: I originally started this fic a while ago and posted the first parts of it, but got feedback that it stuck much too close to canon. So this is the second attempt at something a bit more AU. Please read and review.**

 **Guest: Yes, Catelyn lacked sense in choosing to kidnap Tyrion. As for Tyrion, one wonders if the decree will reach him in time to save him from Lysa Tully and SweetRobin.  
**

 **Charles Caesar: Thanks. I hope I keep your interest in this story.**

 **Mrs TomMarvoloRiddle: Well, you asked, I hope you got your wish.**

 **Scorpion Sorcerer: We shall see where things lead us about handling Ned finding out about Cersei's affair.**

 **Andrews31: Here is more!**

 **Please leave a review, even if its something short. As long as it isn't rude or inappropriate. Constructive criticism is welcomed as parts of this story are still being developed.**

 **EDIT: I don't own ASOIAF or GoT.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Lukas was writing in his solar, a letter to his father, and a letter for his father to seal to send to Lord Hoster. He unrolled parchment and began to write with his quill.

 _Father,_

 _The Small Council has ordered that Tyrion be returned safe and sound to Kings Landing. Grand Maester Pycelle sends ravens to all and sundry for Tyrion to be safely returned lest they face the King's justice._

 _Suffice to say that the bandits who recently raided the Riverlands and are hiding somewhere close to the borders of the Westerlands need to be dealt with. The Council commands that Ser Gregor Clegane be questioned as to if he has turned bandit. You are to question him and produce witnesses._

 _I am suggesting that Lord Edmure Tully be married to Helene, my wife's cousin to tie the Riverlands and the West through marriage. With the King and the Small Council's support, Lord Hoster will accept this overture. Please send through your approval as soon as possible so that I can make the necessary arrangements._

 _Kings Landing is a tinderbox waiting to explode. My sister wields power bluntly and undoubtedly she has ruffled a few feathers in her time in Kings Landing and made enemies everywhere. It is clear that Lord Stark and Lord Stannis do not have see the Queen as someone who can help keep the kingdom running. Prince Joffrey loves his mother and hates Lady Arya Stark as much as King Robert loved Lady Lyanna Stark. Prince Tommen needs fostering away from Kings Landing, although I doubt that the King and the Council would allow him to be fostered at Casterly Rock, perhaps at Riverrun if my marriage plan goes through. It is Princess Myrcella that shows the most potential. She will make a great lady of one of the great houses one day._

 _We need to meet up in person and talk. There are matters that I cannot put to paper._

 _Your son and heir,_

 _Lukas_

Once that raven was off he would need to start sending a letter to Lord Hoster Tully and start drafting the marriage document between Edmure and Helene, along with the letters to be sealed by King Robert, when he returned from the hunt, and Lord Stark on behalf of the Council. That should do to convince Lord Tully to agree to the match, to patch over the damage that Catelyn Stark had wrought and his father's own reply. Ser Gregor was too conspicuous to be used in stealth operations. Better that his father had left Ser Gregor out of that action. Then, all they would have it armoured bandits with no evidence of where they came from.

Either his father was slipping, or his father was arrogant enough to assume that he could get away with this with impunity and without consequence. Both possibilities were of concern to Lukas. There was no way that his father would want to push the realm into civil war, not with Cersei finally queen with Joffrey as heir to the Iron Throne. Or did he already assume that King Robert would always rule in his favour given Cersei's place as Queen. Patience was something that his father didn't lack before.

Still, Lukas thought, if he could smooth over this bump with a marriage with better long term benefits for the West, all the better. Lukas had a powerful family in the Reach in mind for his son and heir, Jaycen. His younger twin brother Tyler, would be married to an heiress where one was available. Future daughters would be able to form marriage alliances as well. Marrying within the West would also need to be thought about. The West had access to Kings Landing via two main roads, the River Road and the Gold Road, it was why maintaining good relations was vital. And along those two roads sat Sarsfield and the Golden Tooth, then onto Wayfarer's Rest, Riverrun and all the way to Darry, the latter three castles in the Riverlands, the other, lay Deep Den and the southern parts of the Riverlands and the northern parts of the Reach. Lord Lydden of Deep Den was a close friend of Lord Brax of Hornvale who Lukas had squired for. That would mean that both roads could remain open to the West. Both roads needed to remain open for the West to prosper for trade was the way of the future, especially if the mines ran out.

He dealt with the rest of his trading correspondence along with his steward before getting them delivered out through the Red Keep, bound for the boats to Braavos that sailed from Kings Landing. He really needed to get a manse closer to the docks for his business, but being a Lannister, and the heir to Casterly Rock necessitated time spent in the Red Keep. His father wouldn't stand for him living outside the Keep with the traders.

The last letter he had on his list was to write to his distant cousin, Leo, in Lannisport. Leo had been his travelling companion, a man who Lukas counted as a brother, when he had journeyed east and then back until he had settled and married in Braavos. The adventures that the two of them had had, journeying through Essos and beyond were eye opening beyond description. They had travelled through Volantis to Slaver's Bay and then onwards to the Jade Sea and Yi Ti, Leng and Asshai before continuing to strike onwards.

But then Lukas had settled in Braavos and married into the Iron Bank and Leo had returned home to Lannisport where he had returned back to his immediate family, the Lannisters of Lannisport. Lukas's father had made Leo a landed knight and Leo had taken a wife and she was about to give birth to their first child. She was now past eight moons. He wrote his cousin and asked how he was and whether Lady Lannister had given birth yet. He would be sure to send a nice present to his cousin to celebrate the birth of his first child when it occurred.

* * *

Lord Eddard Stark sat in his solar in the Tower of the Hand, mulling Lukas Lannister's offer. The offer to wed Edmure Tully, his good-brother to Lukas's wife's cousin, Lady Helene. If he supported it, he knew that King Robert would too. Or perhaps, Lukas would broach it with King Robert himself when the King returned from the hunt. And then there was Lord Tywin Lannister, the man that had led the sack of Kings Landing at the end of the war that had crowned Robert king.

It was the one thing that Ned vehemently disagreed with both Robert and Jon Arryn about. Ned had wanted Tywin Lannister punished for the sack of Kings Landing and the subsequent murders of Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon. Robert had called them dragonspawn and wanted all of them to die. Jon Arryn had seen the pragmatic middle, at the very least Aegon had to die, but Elia and perhaps Rhaenys could have been kept alive and prisoner. But at that time, Robert was the one they chose to crown, because of his blood ties to the Targaryen's, passing over all of King Aerys spawn because of his madness, exposed by the long disappeared Jaime Lannister.

If Tywin Lannister supported this play by his son and heir, then he would again go unpunished for his acts. Though Ned himself knew that it was retaliation for Catelyn's taking of Tyrion, which had now been proven to be a mistake. The alternative was war and war was something that the realm could ill afford. King Robert would have to step in, and only the Old Gods knew who he would side with ultimately. The queen was a Lannister, and King Robert owed the Lannister's a lot of money.

If he acceded to Lukas's wishes, then peace would reign, at least for another while. But he knew nothing of Lady Helene or what she was like. Edmure did need to be married and it was only Lord Hoster's sickness over the past few years that had prevented him from arranging a betrothal for Edmure.

Still, there was the suspicion that the Lannister's had murdered Jon Arryn and that was something he could not forgive them for. If he supported this proposal, then he might never get close to finding out who murdered Jon Arryn. Lysa had named the Lannister's, but if he were to prove it, he would need more than her accusations. He did not doubt that if it ever came to trial, that Lukas Lannister petition the King to force Lysa to make her accusation and give testimony in person. Given that Lysa had fled back to the Eyrie without as much as a by your leave to King Robert, it was unlikely that she would ever come back.

Ned needed to know what Jon Arryn had been doing before his death. He needed to talk to Lord Stannis, for undoubtedly Lord Arryn had probably taken the man into his confidence. He had seen the King's bastard child at the armourer, looking so like Prince Joffrey, but at the same time with none of his character. Grand Maester Pycelle had said that Lord Arryn had been looking at a book but he had yet to find it and give it to Lord Arryn before he died.

And there was the matter of Bran, it was not Tyrion Lannister, that had been proven before court, but with so many of the party that had come to Winterfell being in the Queen's faction, he could not count that one of them had not tried to have Bran murdered after he was pushed from the tower. He wondered what Bran could have seen or heard. Could it have been a treasonous plot to have Robert killed, to make sure that Prince Joffrey ascended the throne as soon as possible? Or was it something else, perhaps even more sinister.

Certainly, from what he had seen of Prince Joffrey, the boy cared not a whit about his father, and his mother doted on him. No, when Joffrey ascended the throne as King Robert's son, he would certainly favour his mother's family over any other, especially any rivals. The dagger, he took out from a chest on his desk, with the dragonbone hilt, won by Tyrion Lannister and gifted to Princess Myrcella. The assassin had been armed with a dagger from the royal armoury.

He needed to know who had access to the royal armoury at that time, which meant that he had to talk to witnesses. He called Vayon Poole into his solar and asked him to gather a list of people who had access to the royal armoury at the time the King had come to Winterfell and asked him to interview them about Princess Myrcella's dagger.

He decided that he would take Lukas's offer to King Robert and let him decide whether he would support the proposal. This would be a chance to observe further, to try to find out whether the Lannister's had murdered Jon Arryn as a family unit, or whether it had been someone within that family acting alone. As for Gregor Clegane, without King Robert's express order, there was not a chance that he would be able to get to him through Tywin Lannister without going to war. And war was the last thing that the realm needed with the simmering tensions already.

* * *

Lukas sat down to dinner once more with the royal family, with Cersei and the children. King Robert seemed to like taking dinner elsewhere. Cersei seated herself at the head of the table, with Joffrey one side, and then Myrcella on the other. Lukas himself was seated at the end of the table next to Tommen who sat next to Myrcella. A slab of beef was placed in front of Lukas, along with some vegetables, not an overly large portion. He had one goblet of Arbor Red, and another of water in front of him.

Tommen and Myrcella were both sitting quietly eating, whilst Joffrey's blue eyes looked bored. Cersei gazed at the table, watching like a hawk.

After dinner, and the children taken by the servants to get ready for bed, and the door had closed behind them, Cersei spoke, "I heard what happened at court today," her tone, honey sweet, but Lukas could sense the underlying venom underneath.

Lukas spoke, "Yes, sister, I know, Lady Catelyn Stark took Tyrion prisoner in the Riverlands."

His sister hissed, "how dare Lord Stark think that he can lay hands on my brother without consequences."

"I thought you cared nought for what happened to Tyrion," Lukas said to his sister. In that way, Cersei emulated their father, Tywin in their distaste for Tyrion and his actions.

"I care about it when we look powerless," Cersei replied.

"Power comes in many forms," Lukas said, "I managed to get Tyrion freed without even having to lift a sword or arm a man. Lord Stark assures me that he will be delivered to Kings Landing unharmed. If not, the King himself will punish those who are responsible." He paused, "That is your job, to remind His Grace that should anything untoward happen to Tyrion, no matter who it is, especially if it is Lady Catelyn or Lord Stark, that they must be brought to justice. This is an attack on the royal family, on the foundations of His Grace's reign."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do," Cersei replied.

"It should go without saying," Lukas said, "but I have seen that you have many enemies at court. The Tully's, Arryn's and Stark's hold close to one another by marriage. That is a sizeable power base that one does take care not to make an enemy of. The Dornish mislike us ever since the Sack of Kings Landing. That is four out of the seven that could be against us. Yes, perhaps they are the weaker of the seven, but this means that we need the Tyrell swords. They are the most populous and have the most soldiers. And that is already counting the Stormlands as our own. If, we can count the houses sworn to the Crownlands and Dragonstone as one, then we may break even at four houses and the superior position."

"Lord Stark would never betray King Robert," Cersei said.

"Yes, but would Robb Stark betray King Joffrey?" Lukas shot back.

"Not when Sansa Stark is Queen," Cersei replied, _and hostage if necessary_.

"She is not Queen yet," Lukas answered, "and who is to say that Robb Stark will not have the swords of the Tully's and Arryn's as well as his own behind him. The Greyjoy boy is also fostered with the Starks. And, I know that Joffrey hates Lady Arya Stark."

"The beastly girl," Cersei said, her voice dripping with scorn, "a most improper lady, always dirty, cavorting with the peasants."

"Lady Arya Stark had best be sent back to Winterfell," Lukas said. "You must realise that the Stark's would not stand for their daughter to be hurt, especially by Joffrey. Lord Stark may be Robert's best friend, but he would not stand for Lady Arya being hurt."

Cersei scowled at her younger brother. He was right, the Stark's had built strong alliances with the Riverlands and the Vale. And those were not tenuous alliances like the bond between Robert and his brothers. She knew that Stannis would grind his teeth and do his duty to his nephews, but Renly himself was one of the principal schemers against her, she knew it. If only Robert had decided to keep Storm's End for his second son, for Tommen, rather than give it to Renly. Oh, she knew about young Margaery Tyrell and Renly's plans for her. She would not be replaced though.

Lukas looked at his sister's face as she processed his arguments. She was not so stupid to think that Joffrey could get away with anything. Certainly, one only had to look at King Aerys the Mad to see what had happened when the King tried to take too many liberties and started torturing innocents on a whim.

"Perhaps you are right," Cersei replied, "Lady Arya must return north with Lord Stark, but Sansa should stay."

"Of course," Lukas answered. "As for Lord Renly, you will have to win the Tyrell's from him. Perhaps betrothing Myrcella to his Willas Tyrell would do that." It was a play that could be made and it bound the Tyrell's to the Baratheon's of Kings Landing rather than to Renly. After all, Willas Tyrell was more than old enough to be married, yet he had not, most said because of his bad leg. He left his sister alone after that, having said his piece. He hadn't revealed what he had suggested to his father yet, because if Lord Tywin said no, it was unlikely that his marriage plan would ever go through although Lukas thought that it was the best way to break up the Stark, Tully and Arryn bloc. It would fracture it ever so slightly.

He had heard that Lord Hoster was sick and closing on death. And anyway, if it was presented as a fait accompli by King Robert, the man could not protest without making it obvious that he disrespected the Crown. Once Ser Edmure became Lord of Riverrun, Helene would work on making him cleave closer to the West. That was to be Helene's role.

* * *

The next day, Lukas met again with the Small Council about the debt that the Iron Throne owed the Iron Bank. He had asked for the Small Council to come up with a repayment plan. Given King Robert's taste for spending, Lukas thought that the Small Council would be forced to raise some new revenue.

He was led into the Council chambers by a page boy. The Small Council was already seated around the table and Lukas took his seat at the end. "My Lords," he greeted, "I hope that you have come up with a proposal to satisfy the Iron Bank.

Lord Stark looked at him warily, no doubt from the way that Lukas had disassembled his accusation at court and artfully steered the Riverlanders accusations away. If Lukas Lannister was to ask for proof, he would get it. But still, the Small Council had already debated most of the morning of how to present a repayment plan.

Littlefinger had suggested borrowing more money from Lord Tywin. But Ned and Stannis had protested, knowing that it would just put the Crown into further debt. Grand Maester Pycelle then proposed that they needed to raise new revenue. That started another round of arguments about what to tax. Stannis had suggested taxing the brothels which Ned had supported, but Littlefinger, the Master of Coin opposed. Varys and Pycelle sat on the fence while Renly also opposed the move. When asked about what alternative revenue source that they could raise, Littlefinger suggested a tax on merchant shipping which Stannis had opposed, as had Renly. Every time something was suggested, at least one opposed. There was no agreement.

It was Lord Stark that laid down the proposal, bare as it was. It did not make much of a dent into the debt in Lukas's opinion. "Perhaps my Lords," he said, "you need bit more time to come up with a better plan. I see that nowhere in this is there anything about raising revenues for the Crown and only a small cut in spending which isn't enough. We all know that the King spends and the Hand has to find the coin to pay for it. If you would permit me, my recommendation would be to tax something that we want to discourage, like a tax on brothels. Or perhaps a tax on wine, mead and beer?" _Although how much King Robert would like it given his propensity to drink...but still, it would be like paying himself back anyway since the Crown consumes and collects._

"Or maybe a tax on foreign shipping and goods?" Littlefinger suggested, angry that Lukas had suggested something that would hit him in the pocket.

"Ser Lukas's suggestion sounds good," Stannis said, ever the man of high morals and justice. Ned was inclined to agree.

Pycelle also agreed, but Ned surmised he would agree to whatever Lukas Lannister suggested. "Surely we want to encourage foreign trade," Lukas said, "I have travelled far and wide, and seen that cities and states grow rich on trade, not despite it. It would also mean that they would be more receptive to things that we produce. It is backward thinkers that propose high tariffs on foreign goods." As Lords of the land Lukas knew his responsibility was to look after his people, and the way that he would do it, was to make sure that they were as agile and well-trained as possible. Knowledge was the key to success. And a good amount of gold and a big army of course.

Lukas already saw that he had Pycelle, Stannis and Ned probably on his side. Renly he surmised wouldn't care less since the man had no use for a brothel, and neither did Varys. Only Littlefinger remained against his idea, but Lukas could guess why, the man probably owned quite a few of them around Kings Landing.

He knew that if gold was to be the battle that Littlefinger would be his implacable enemy. Of that he was certain. Still, gold didn't control everything yet, and Lukas had plenty of it and great financial backing. He was sure that if necessary, he had enough financial resources to beat Littlefinger into submission, and if not, there was always other ways of removing people who were in the way.

Perhaps he should open a courtesan house in Kings Landing. That would serve a dual purpose, one, that courtesan's were presentable at court and at feasts, and secondly, they could serve as Lukas's spies.

Ned Stark spoke then, "I agree with Ser Lukas," he said, "this will raise the most amount of money without disrupting anything major and help the Crown start to pay down its debt."

Lukas smiled at his victory. This was the best way for the Crown to start paying down its debt to the Iron Bank, and then also eventually to House Lannister. Though of course, House Lannister could forgive some of that debt perhaps in return for other favours, like the ability to appoint the bailiffs who looked after the docks at Kings Landing and collected the taxes. That was what Lukas would aim at, to control the economics of Westeros and to back it up with an army.

He bowed politely to the Small Council and exited the room, relishing in his victory. His next step would be to try to influence more of the bailiffs and customs collectors in the city. He knew that the name Lannister, and Lannister gold would be able to attract some, but he had to be careful, a man could by loyal to many and take gold from all. In that, Littlefinger had a head start on him as Master of Coin.

Perhaps, if Helene and Edmure got married, a port in the Riverlands could be developed to take more goods. He could then have ships send goods to there rather than Kings Landing. Although that said, he would have to be careful not to do another Duskendale. One had to be careful how much they grabbed before others would start to object.

* * *

Lord Eddard Stark headed from the Small Council meeting back towards the Tower of the Hand. He had found that in Kings Landing, one needed to have his wits to survive. He knew that Lukas Lannister had basically manipulated the Small Council into imposing that tax on brothels and alcohol. But in Ned's mind, it was a good thing, because it helped the Crown start to pay down its debt.

Whether Robert would be pleased or not was another thing. Whether Robert would care about 'counting coppers' as he saw it. No doubt that Littlefinger would complain to King Robert about Ser Lukas's idea. It would be up to Ned to convince Robert that there was little harm in this idea, and great possible gain.

Returning to the Tower of the Hand, he received a raven from Robb. Robb had written him in response to the ravens that had gone out seeking Tyrion Lannister's release and safe return to Kings Landing. He had also asked Robb and Maester Luwin to investigate if there was anything further that they could find out about when Bran had fallen. He needed evidence before making another accusation.

Robb and Maester Luwin had said that Catelyn had not turned up at White Harbour or anywhere else in the North. That meant that she had not gone back to the North. Had she then made for Riverrun or somewhere else? Perhaps even the Eyrie and Lysa Arryn. Behind the Bloody Gate, no army, not even the King's could have gotten through. And if Tyrion was there and something happened to him, he knew that Tywin Lannister would return that hurt in blood again, and this time, he would have King Robert and the Small Council behind it, no matter how reluctant.

He had asked Maester Luwin and Robb to search the tower where Bran had fallen to see if they could turn up anything, but so far no one had found anything yet. He would have to conduct some further investigations, perhaps question the servants around the King's party at that time to see if they had noticed anyone suspicious going into the King's Armoury after Bran had fallen. So far, all the servants at Winterfell had was that they had seen King Robert, his master-at-arms, the Kingsguard and Prince Joffrey and Prince Tommen had accessed the King's armoury alone that they had saw. And none of those people had any motive to murder Bran. None that he knew of yet.

The footpad that had tried to slay Bran too, none of the servants had remembered where he had come from but they knew he was not of Winterfell. Ninety silver stags in the leather bag in the stables which meant that someone had paid him. But who was it? The Lannisters? Only Tyrion and Cersei had gone to Winterfell, and the dagger had not been Tyrion's. Was it the Queen? Or was it someone else entirely? He knew that Lukas Lannister didn't desire war, and there was no way that he would act the way he did without Tywin Lannister's permission. It certainly was a Tywin thing to try to silence a child, but given how Lukas Lannister had acted in court, it was conflicting and contrary for Tywin to have tried to have Bran murdered and then at the same time try to prevent a civil war. Once Tywin Lannister committed to a course of action, he would see it through to the end, like in the Sack of Kings Landing, that much Ned knew about the king's father-in-law.

And what exactly did Jon Arryn's death have to do with it? Was this all just one big plot from Kings Landing to Winterfell? Was someone trying to drive a wedge in between King Robert's supporters to cause a civil war? Could Jon Arryn have been close to discovering some sort of treason and needed to be silenced? Who had access to Jon Arryn? Was it Pycelle? Was it someone else in the Arryn household?

He knew that Ser Hugh, who had been Jon Arryn's squire had also been killed, by Ser Gregor Clegane in the jousts. Had Ser Hugh known something about Jon Arryn's death that he had to be silenced? Or was it just a mishap? A thought bloomed in his mind, what if Ser Hugh had been the poisoner acting on someone else's behalf?

Jon Arryn had visited the armourer's and he had seen the lad Gendry, who looked like one of Robert's bastards, and how he looked like an older version of Joffrey. But why had Jon Arryn visited. He had assumed that Jon was probably just making sure that all of Robert's bastards were looked after. After all, he had knew that Cersei did not like King Robert's bastards and thought they were an insult to her pride. Catelyn had felt the same way about Jon Snow, but Catelyn certainly wasn't as vindictive as Cersei.

The fact that Jon Arryn was investigating something meant that there was something suspicious somewhere, something perhaps even treasonous. But what? That was the question no one could answer. Perhaps Stannis would know.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Son He Always Wanted**

* * *

 **A/N: I originally started this fic a while ago and posted the first parts of it, but got feedback that it stuck much too close to canon. So this is the second attempt at something a bit more AU. Please read and review.**

 **I'm going to try to update once a fortnight from now on.**

 **Charles Ceaser: Thanks for the review. But Ned and Lukas definitely don't trust each other.**

 **Sinnerlust: Ned doesn't know what's happening yet. But he could find out soon.**

 **ArdvR: Thanks for the review. I take the point about dumbing down Ned, well I don't think that either Lukas or Ned come across as particularly insightful in this chapter trying to find out what happened to Jon Arryn and Bran. Secondly, as for Lukas's power at court, Lukas is not only heir to the West, he is also a foreign diplomat and emissary of the Iron Bank of Braavos. He wears a few hats in court. Being a foreign emissary gives him certain more liberties than others would have.**

 **The Prince of Tennis: Many thanks.**

 **Please leave a review, even if its something short. As long as it isn't rude or inappropriate. Constructive criticism is welcomed as parts of this story are still being developed.**

 **EDIT: I don't own ASOIAF or GoT.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

When King Robert returned from the hunt, a monstrous boar his prize from hunting in the forest, along with Ser Barristan and other knights who were in Kings Landing for the sport. That night, the stag that Ser Barristan had caught, and the boar were both served at the feast, celebrating another successful hunt.

Lukas observed from where he was seated at the high table, as the King cavorted with the serving girls that had caught his eye. Cersei sat next to Robert, her eyes looking at the whole scene in disdain as she drank from a cup of wine. Lord Stark sat on Robert's other side, whilst Lukas himself sat beside Tommen who was seated next to Myrcella and Joffrey who was seated next to his mother. Sansa and Arya Stark sat next to Lord Stark.

Soon, the children were all ushered to bed by their Septas and servants. Joffrey complained that he was old enough now to stay, but neither the King nor the Queen would have a bar of it. Joffrey sulked as he was led away by the Hound and the household guard. Lukas quietly excused himself as Tregar came to him and said that his father had replied by raven as he placed the message directly into his hands.

He turned to the King and Queen, bowed and excused himself from the night's festivities. King Robert chortled, "Lannister, you're no fun, just like Ned," he said drunkenly, not caring that the man was sitting next to him. "Your younger brother is much more fun." Given that Tyrion's notion of fun was drinking and whoring, he could see why King Robert would so readily agree. Of course, it was unlikely that King Robert knew yet of Tyrion's kidnapping by Lady Catelyn Stark. Lukas would have to see how the King would react.

But firstly he needed to deal with the raven that had come back from his father. He bowed to the King and Queen and exited the room, message in hand. He dared not unseal it until he returned to his quarters. The letter would need to be disposed of afterwards preferably by fire.

When he returned to his solar and sat down at his desk, he took out his dagger and unsealed the letter and unfurled it to read.

 _Lukas_ ,

 _I concur with your suggestion. Lady Helene will make a fine bride for Edmure Tully. It will bind the Riverlands to us over the Starks. If you had married Lysa Tully as I had wished Catelyn Tully would never have dared to kidnap the dwarf._

Lukas snorted, his father had wanted Jaime to marry Lysa Tully, as Catelyn had been betrothed early to Brandon Stark. When Jaime had been named to the Kingsguard by Mad Aerys, his father had offered Lukas for Lysa, but then Lukas had found out about the abominable business with Lysa and Littlefinger and the moon tea. There was no way that Lukas would take a woman who was disgraced and not a maiden. And there was no way that his father's pride would stand for it, so his father had offered Tyrion instead for Lysa. A dwarf for a sullied girl. Hoster Tully had refused of course. Given what had subsequently happened, Lukas was glad that he never had to marry Lysa Tully. That woman's womb was weak, barely carrying one child to term with many miscarriages. His own wife, Lady Alyna had already given him twin boys, Jaycen and Tyler, both with golden crowns, and the elder twin with emerald green eyes, the younger with forest greens. He continued to read the letter. An heir and a spare all in one go.

 _As for Ser Gregor, I will question him and prepare my findings witnessed by Maester Creylen. The Crown will not doubt the veracity of testimony taken by a member of the Citadel. Ser Gregor was out patrolling for bandits in the Westerlands at the time and did not cross over to the Riverlands._

His father had understood his message. That was good, Lukas mused. It wasn't his father's plan to tip the realm into civil war, yet. His father still recognised that he had limits. Once Prince Joffrey ascended the throne and became King Joffrey, Lukas was sure that his father would be satisfied. On the day that Prince Joffrey produced an heir by Sansa Stark, he was sure that his father would be doubly satisfied. It would bind the Stark's to Joffrey.

 _You need to look after the family's interests in Kings Landing. You will need to cultivate alliances in Kings Landing. Eddard Stark has never liked me for doing what was necessary to secure King Robert's throne, it is unlikely that he will ever ally with us. I do not trust Cersei to build any alliance._

 _As for Tommen, I wish for him to be fostered at Casterly Rock. He will learn to be a Lannister with me._

Of course, Tommen was the spare of King Robert, but undoubtedly, Robert would want Tommen to foster with Ned Stark if Tommen were to be fostered. Of course, Cersei would protest at anyone trying to take her children from her, but inevitably, Tommen would need to squire and therefore it was more likely that not that King Robert would want to send Tommen north to his best friend. His father had revealed that King Robert had wished that Robert Arryn, his namesake be fostered at Casterly Rock by his father, but with Jon Arryn's death, and Lysa Arryn's subsequent fleeing of Kings Landing, that plan had come to nought. None of the other principal families, barring Dorne had sons the right age to be fostered, and relations between Dorne and the other families were frosty at best. Perhaps when Rickon Stark came of age.

 _Myrcella will be wed to a great lord in due time. Perhaps Harrold Hardyng if Robert Arryn perishes. The boy is weak and coddled by his mother. I would have taught him to be strong if King Robert had fostered him with me._

 _Your uncles, aunts and cousins in the West send their regards._

 _As for meeting, I will meet you in Riverrun if Helene is to wed Edmure and then you and your whole family will return to Casterly Rock. If not, come as soon as you can and leave your wife and children in Braavos for now._

 _Tywin Lannister_

 _Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West_

His father's message was clear enough. Tomorrow he would find time to broach the subject of the proposal with King Robert, about marriage between Lord Edmure and his cousin by marriage, Helene. Once Lord Hoster's assent had been granted, Lukas's family would then sail from Braavos where he would meet them at Saltpans and then head onto Riverrun for the wedding. His father would then also ride from Casterly Rock to Riverrun via the River Road. Once Edmure and Helene were wedded and bedded, Lukas and his family would depart for Casterly Rock with his father. In fact, it would be doubly better if Tyrion made it to Riverrun in time for the wedding.

However, it was unknown where Tyrion was right now. He supposed that Lady Stark whenever the message got to her would bring Tyrion back as per the Small Council's orders. Lukas was having Lord Stark watched, to see if he knew where his wife was, but did not tell the court. But so far, the servants who he had set to watch Lord Stark had no luck.

The next morning, Lukas headed off to see the King. Surely by noontime the king would have slept off any hangover, as undoubtedly he would have, from last night's feast. Lukas was also sure that his sister would be in a snit, but she would of course, be influencing the children and turning them against King Robert.

He walked through the Red Keep trying to find one of the sworn brothers of the Kingsguard who would know where King Robert was. Out of the seven Kingsguard, only Ser Barristan the Bold, the Lord Commander was from the Mad King's era. His elder brother, Ser Jaime had disappeared after the Sack of Kings Landing after he had spilled King Aerys's mad plans. The others from that time had all died. Lukas was pretty sure that Ser Meryn and Ser Preston were both his sister's men. He could never tell who Ser Mandon belonged to, if anyone. Ser Arys and Ser Boros, he didn't know at all. Ser Lyonel, who had been raised in Jaime's place was a Hill, a bastard of the Westerlands.

It was walking through the corridors that he saw Ser Arys Oakheart, who was just on his way towards his shift for guarding the King. "Ser Arys," Lukas greeted.

"Ser Lukas," the Kingsguard replied.

"Are you perchance headed towards the King?" Lukas asked, "I have something that I want to discuss with him." When Ser Arys replied in the affirmative Lukas asked if he could take him to the King. When Lukas reached the door, he found that he was a bit late, as he could hear his sister's raised voice inside the King's room, along with Ned Stark. As Ser Arys stood outside the door, he relieved Ser Mandon of his duties. Lukas saw that Ser Lyonel was there as well. Lukas knocked on the door, before entering.

He saw that Robert had take the time to dress after last night. He wore a black velvet doublet embroided with a golden stag. Queen Cersei stood next to him in her crimson dress and emerald tiara. The King's face already looked flushed as he was drinking the wine the serving boy had bought. Cersei's face was red with anger. No doubt, she was complaining about something.

"I will not punish Lord Stark for taking Tyrion," King Robert shouted. "It is enough that ravens have gone all through the realm ordering your brother's release. Anyway, I thought that you hated the Imp."

"He is still my blood," Cersei hissed. "I want Lord Stark and Lady Catelyn punished. Do you let them get away with kidnapping your brother by marriage? Are you so weak that instead of punishing them, you sit here and try to placate them?"

"Quiet, woman," Robert roared.

"Cersei," Lukas intervened, "you are not helping."

"Brother," Cersei said, "perhaps you can convince my husband to punish those who have kidnapped Tyrion."

"Your Grace," Lukas replied, "I only wish to see Tyrion safely returned to Kings Landing, once he arrives, I will consider the matter concluded. I am sure that Lord Stark was just hasty in his judgment. And in any case, I am here to broach a different subject, one that should be more pleasing to His Grace." Lukas paused before his King Robert gave his assent to continue. "My father has agreed with me, that a betrothal be made between Edmure Tully and my wife's cousin Helene. Your Grace, I ask for your blessing for this proposal, and then we shall take it to Lord Hoster. It is long past time that Ser Edmure be married, and this will tie the principal families of the realm even tighter together and smooth over any tensions from Catelyn Stark's taking of my brother."

"Yes," King Robert said, as he glared at Cersei and Ned, "this is what I want to hear, someone who isn't complaining about this and that. Ser Lukas, you have my support for the match. A letter will be sealed in my name to Lord Hoster. Now, no more complaints about kidnappings on the road or villagers in the Riverlands. Now, all of you leave except you Ned. I want to talk to you some more."

Lukas bowed to his King. Cersei glaring at everyone left, followed by Ser Lyonel. Ser Arys remained outside as Lukas exited the room. He had gotten what he had wanted. With King Robert's support, the Stark-Tully-Arryn bloc would be fractured slightly by the marriage. It was obvious that to Lukas that Cersei had not thought to build alliances in Kings Landing. _What a pity, she is so close to power, and yet has no idea how to wield it_. _Although lions may not care about the opinion of sheep, a hundred sheep can still overcome a lone lion by sheer numbers._

Ned stayed inside talking to King Robert. Ned said, "you cannot so easily approve of Ser Lukas's suggestion."

"And why not," Robert asked, "my brother-in-law's idea has solved the bloody problem."

"But, Robert," Ned said.

Robert cut him off, "and don't get me started on your wife's actions. Bloody hell, Ned, Tyrion is my brother-in-law. I have enough complaining from Cersei without you or your wife adding to it."

"My wife had good reason for taking the Imp."

"Good reason," Robert said, "good reason?" he repeated. "Your good reason was taken apart by my other brother-in-law. Ser Robar reported it all. If he hadn't been away for so many years, and I wasn't sure if I can trust him any more than I can trust my wife, I'd make him Hand of the King. But he's only just returned from Braavos and doesn't know enough of Westerosi politics yet. And I wouldn't trust him to act without Lord Tywin whispering in his ear plotting every move. Now, if only someone would come up with an idea to get rid of the Targaryen girl as easily."

"You still plan on having her killed?" Ned questioned.

"Seven hells, Ned," Robert said, "sometimes you are so soft. The girl has a claim to the throne. And she's now married to a Khal. If she should cross the sea..."

"Yes," Ned said, "if she should cross. The Dothraki fear the water, until horses can run on water they will not cross."

"And who are you to say that the Targaryen girl will not convince her horselord husband to brave the seas with a fleet?" Robert shot back, hotly. Ned had no answer to it, but still, his conscience would not allow him to countenance the murder of a child bride, even one that could be as dangerous as Daenerys Targaryen. "Damn it, Ned," Robert said, "someone has to rule the kingdom, and make the hard decisions. I'd much rather it be you than anyone else. You, at least, I can trust to have your heart in the right place, even if you don't agree with me."

Ned took that as his dismissal, and he headed out of the room, back towards the Tower of the Hand. He was still angry with Robert for so quickly acceding to Lannister wishes. Tyrion would be returned, but he was no closer to finding out who had tried to kill Bran. He had questioned the servants that had gone north with the King's party. He had found that too many people in the King's party would have had access to the royal armoury for that to be of any use in narrowing the suspects.

And he was still no closer to finding out why Jon Arryn had been murdered, and why Bran had been pushed off the tower in the first place and by whom?

* * *

That was the question that Lukas was asking himself as well. Someone had tried to murder Bran Stark in Winterfell and then tried to murder him again with that dragonbone hilt dagger. And then someone had told Ned Stark that it was Tyrion's dagger. That was what galled him the most, that someone had tried to blame his younger brother for a crime that he did not do.

Bran Stark had been pushed off a tower window in Winterfell when the King had visited Winterfell to name Ned Stark the Hand of the King after Jon Arryn's death. He wondered what had happened, had Bran Stark stumbled upon some sort of secret? That was what worried Lukas the most, there was something afoot and he didn't know what. He was still muddling in the dark and he hated muddling in the dark.

Mayhaps he needed to see Varys. As the Master of Whisperers, he should know all the intelligence in the realm, but could he trust Varys to tell him the truth? That was a resounding no. Mayhaps Pycelle could shed some light on what was going on. The man was definitely loyal to Tywin Lannister but he didn't know if Pycelle knew anything of value. Littlefinger he knew was not to be trusted at all. The Master of Coin kept allowing the realm to go into debt with no solution, probably all the while lining his own pocket. He would need to be replaced with a more prudent man when Robert passed.

Still, he summoned one of the pages and asked him to fetch the Grand Maester from his rooms to meet him the Godswood, at his earliest convenience, the only place where the walls didn't have ears because there were no walls. That was one thing his father had told him, that it was rumoured that the walls had ears in the Red Keep, especially towards the end of King Aerys's reign. Lady Olenna Tyrell had implied as much when he had visited Highgarden once.

He turned to his other correspondence for the day whilst he waited for Pycelle's reply that he would be headed to the Godswood. It wasn't a well kept secret that Pycelle was working for the Lannister's, so a meeting between Pycelle and Ser Lukas would not be amiss. When the page boy returned, with the message that Pycelle was on his way, he began to pack his writings for the day.

Lukas headed off towards the Godswood to await Pycelle's presence. The Grand Maester would walk ponderously, slowly, for he was an old man, but Lukas felt the insatiable need to know, the need to solve this problem.

He had to know who had told Ned Stark that it was Tyrion's dagger. Was it just a genuine mistake, or was it designed deliberately to sow discord between the Stark's and the Lannister's who already had bad blood between them, but were principal supporters of Robert Baratheon's rule. Who in Kings Landing, and in the King's party that had gone north was a secret Targaryen supporter that had tried to have Bran Stark killed? That must have been it. Bran Stark overheard some plot to restore the Targaryen's to the throne. Jon Arryn might have been investigating it, and hence had to be killed. One would have thought that after Jaime had told everyone about Mad King Aerys's plan to burn all of Kings Landing in wildfire and the subsequent finding of all of it buried everywhere in Kings Landing that no one would dare countenance another Targaryen on the throne.

But obviously there were the aggrieved from Robert's rebellion that felt like that they had to bring down the current regime. They must have some supporters in Kings Landing, but who? Oh, he knew who the principal conspirators probably were, but they were too far from Winterfell. Someone in the King's party must have been a Targaryen sympathiser there. Should he try to win Lord Stark with his theories. He could always have Syrio Forel to back him up for proof, but he knew if he told Lord Stark that the man would tip off whoever the conspirators were and they would either scatter and hide, or take some sort of drastic and unpredictable action.

He waited for Pycelle in the Godswood, looking around, making sure that there was no one else around overhearing. The Grand Maester walked at his slow pace, his long beard almost reaching the ground. "Grand Maester," Lukas beckoned the Grand Maester to come close. He did not want to take any chance that anyone could overhear.

Pycelle came close. Lukas could smell the chemical smells that hung onto the Grand Maester as expected. "Pycelle," he whispered, "I need you to tell me of your observations of Kings Landing. Especially about what Lord Jon Arryn was doing before his death." It turned out that Jon Arryn had asked for a tome, a tome on the lineages of the great houses. "Why did Lord Arryn ask for such a book?" Lukas asked.

Pycelle replied that he had no idea why Lord Arryn would look for such a tome. But obviously, to Lukas, he must have found something and was looking. Mayhaps there was someone at court who was not who they said they were, and Jon Arryn was trying to place who that person was. But at least Lukas knew now, that Jon Arryn had been close to discovering something, most likely treasonous.

Pycelle revealed that Lord Stark had been asking him what Jon Arryn had been doing before his death as well. _So,_ Lukas mused, _Lord Stark is undertaking his own investigations_. But Lukas knew that he suspected the Lukas's family. But why? They wouldn't want to undermine the throne. Joffrey was Crown Prince. Yet Lord Stark seemed to trust whatever source had given him the information about Tyrion. He wondered who it was, that Lord Stark would trust that person's word. It also meant that he Stark would be wary about revealing what he had found out from Lukas.

Still Lukas needed to plug on, and make sure that he found evidence of treachery, especially as his timetable was tight. He would soon leave for Riverrun as soon as Lord Hoster's reply came through. He would also need to keep abreast of what Lord Stark had found out, but without Lord Stark finding out. But Stark's men were loyal to a fault to him. He had their love and devotion. Lukas dismissed Pycelle and made his way back to the Red Keep mulling over what he had learned from Pycelle.

What could he do to delay Lord Stark's investigation so that he himself could find out what it was and then act on it?

* * *

Ned Stark pushed open the door to is solar in the Tower of the Hand. It had been a long day, running kingdom whilst Robert preferred to drink. Even though Robert was available, he sat in on the Small Council meeting for about ten minutes before leaving again claiming to be bored. Ned understood now, why Renly had said that Robert had no appetite for 'counting coppers'.

He had talked to Lord Stannis afterwards, the Lord of Dragonstone with his stony-faced expression had related to him how Lord Arryn had been looking into Robert's bastards, but there was nothing that Jon Arryn had found so far. Certainly the bastard boy who was with Tobho Mott, the armourer looked very much like Prince Joffrey that there could be no mistaking that they had shared a common father. They also knew about Mya Stone in the Vale, and Edric Storm. But Jon Arryn had died not soon after and Stannis had no idea what Jon Arryn might have discovered. It must have been something to do with the tome that he had read.

A note was stuck to the table, with the dragonbone hilted dagger that had nearly killed his son had been taken out of its casket. On it, writing he did not recognise, but the message was clear. _If you value the life of your daughters, you will have them leave Kings Landing_. The note was unsigned, but it was clear to Ned that his investigations had provoked a reaction from someone.

So, he was getting somewhere. Someone had taken notice and wanted to warn him off. But who? Who was it that was scared of what Jon Arryn and Stannis had been investigating. Perhaps Littlefinger would know. The man was after all, Catelyn's childhood friend and had been in Kings Landing as Master of Coin for years.

* * *

The expected raven came back from Lord Hoster Tully to Lukas acceding to the proposal. Though undoubtedly, it was in the Maester' Vyman's hand. Lord Hoster was sick, or so the trader's that Lukas knew had told him. So the quicker this marriage was done, the better. Lukas sent out a letter to Braavos, to dispatch to Alyna and Helene for them to come with the family to Saltpans where he would meet them. He had not been able to find out any more about what had happened to Bran Stark. There were no obvious members of the King's party at Winterfell that screamed secret Targaryen loyalist. Sure, there were a few here and there that had served under Aerys, but none of them was an obvious suspect.

Though he supposed, to have survived so long in Kings Landing, they would have had to keep it a secret from Varys, and the man seemed to know everything. Though perhaps he just chose not to tell yet. Information held back could be just as powerful as information revealed. Varys claimed to serve the realm, but whose realm, that was always the question, but he was so good at his job that King Robert had not replaced him. Still, he could not tip Varys off that he knew anything about any Targaryen plot.

Lukas would take half the Lannister household guard with him, and his father would head for the Golden Tooth, and they would meet at Riverrun for the wedding. Everyone's feelings should be thoroughly smoothed over by the wedding as long as everyone kept civil and Ser Gregor Clegane didn't show his face anywhere near the Riverlands again. This would neatly solve everything.

That meant he had to prepare to travel to Saltpans. He summoned Tregar into the room and told him to prepare for half the household guard to travel with him. That would reduce the number of Lannister men in the capital, those that were truly loyal to his father, but still, there was no way that Lukas would travel by himself, without an escort. It was not befitting for the heir to Casterly Rock and the ambassador of the Iron Bank to not travel with an escort and an entourage, especially to a wedding of the heir to Riverrun.

The more presentable Lords of the Westerlands would be travelling with his father, to honour the Riverlanders and the marriage. There would be plenty of chance for the Riverlanders and Westermen to meet and smooth over any simmering and residual tensions. It was Catelyn who had started this mess that Lukas now had to clean up. Luckily wise heads still wanted peace in Westeros. Some were much too eager to go to war.

The rest of the day, Lukas had to spend getting all of his Kings Landing affairs into order, which meant that the _Smiling Lion_ would be returning to Braavos with goods to sell in the Free Cities and beyond. The men that he was taking with him had to have time to pack.

It was whilst he was packing that his sister flounced in again, obviously angry. "You're taking my men away from me," she complained.

Lukas sighed, "Cersei, I have to have an escort to Riverrun. The marriage is going through, and hopefully, this mess with Catelyn and Tyrion shall finally be fixed. I can't take the Crown's men away, can I, you will have to do with half of what father has provided. We are to meet at Riverrun, so if you want more men again, you can apply to him. I'm sure if you send a raven to the Golden Tooth he will pass by there and send instructions to dispatch a few more of the household guard to Kings Landing. We also must await Tyrion's safe delivery to Kings Landing."

"I am Queen," Cersei said, "and I say you can't take away the household guards with you."

"I would look very niggardly if I did not take the men with me," Lukas said, "this is a marriage of a future Lord Paramount. We would look poorly if I did not arrive in style. I'm sure father would not appreciate the delay if I have to write to him." He could see his sister's face process what he had just said. "Look," Lukas continued, "we all want Prince Joffrey to ascend the throne in a peaceful realm, if you can't spare half the household guard for that then I have my doubts that Joffrey could ever ascend in peace and that troubles me and would trouble father too."

Cersei snorted, "I don't care how niggardly you look to Lord Hoster."

"But father does," Lukas shot back. "So the men will come with me." _Did she not care about perception, or was she just so arrogant that she did not think that Lords Paramount mattered? Had she no learnt from watching Aerys and Robert's rebellion?_ Lord Hoster was not one to get on the bad side of, after all the man had pledged his swords to Arryn and Stark in return for two marriages, and before that, had planned to betroth Catelyn and Lysa, his two daughters, to the heirs to the North and West. The man had wanted to build alliances with two neighbouring parts of the kingdom. In the years before the fateful tournament at Harrenhal, his father had said, moves were already being made to remove Aerys as he showed more and more signs of madness. His father had once reflected that it may have been better if Aerys had been left imprisoned in the Defiance at Duskendale.

Lukas called his page to summon the Kingsguard to show Cersei out. Ser Lyonel was accompanying the Queen today. As she left, he said, "By the way, what did happen to Bran Stark in Winterfell that Lady Catelyn would kidnap Tyrion in the Riverlands? The dagger was Princess Myrcella's was it not?"

No answer came back.

Lukas turned back to packing for the journey to Saltpans and then Riverrun. He dragged his large chest, and opened it, inspecting the weapon and armour inside. The blade and armour that he had acquired on his travels east beyond the Shadows. The sword, Stormrider, in its scabbard, etched with runes, a sword that was worthy of replacing Brightroar which had been lost long ago by King Tommen Lannister. Although, no one could really tell how precious the sword was for it was not decorated with a jewelled pommel or anything like that. But it was Lukas's weapon of choice in battle and he had slain many with it.

Inside the chest was also a few journals and manuals that he had compiled on his travels east which he would have to have the Maester's copy once he found time to, maybe after the wedding and Alyna and the children were settled in Casterly Rock. Yes, he was returning early to take his place as his father's heir but no doubt his father would be happier that he was home quicker, and he wasn't so sure that Cersei was looking after the family interests adequately, perhaps when he returned home, his father could visit Kings Landing and influence from there. Certainly, he could visit the capital and get to know the Princes and Princess better.

Once he closed the chest again, he ordered the servants in to begin packing for the journey to Riverrun. Once the men were ready and gathered in the courtyard of the Red Keep, they would ride out the Old Gate and head north towards Saltpans. As the Lannister men gathered in the courtyard to go, he saw Lord Stark walk by with Vayon Poole, his steward and a few guards including Jory Cassel with him. Lukas waved to Lord Stark, "Lord Eddard," he said, "I'm glad to catch you before I'm off to Riverrun."

"Ser Lukas," Ned returned the greeting. Lukas went over to Lord Stark and ushered him to talk privately, as best they could. He whispered to Lord Stark, "just a word of friendly advice," he said, "the breach between Prince Joffrey and your daughter Lady Arya is not going to heal. For her sake, you should send her away from Kings Landing." He continued to say, "I will give greetings to your good-father and good-brother."

He turned away from Ned and mounted his horse as the party began to move out of the Red Keep, through the streets of Kings Landing towards the Old Gate.

Ned thought to himself, _so, the Lannister's want me out of Kings Landing. That means I'm getting somewhere._ He continued on his way with Vayon and Jory following him. He had to study that tome more carefully.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Son He Always Wanted**

* * *

 **A/N: I originally started this fic a while ago and posted the first parts of it, but got feedback that it stuck much too close to canon. So this is the second attempt at something a bit more AU. Please read and review.**

 **Apologies for taking so long, it took me a while to work out how to order things in the storyline in the right order. But Merry Christmas to all of you! Here's the next chapter.  
**

 **Apologies - there's very little of Ned because this is mostly focused on the Riverlands.**

 **Mikle Silver: Ned is suspicious of the Lannister's as per Lysa, Cat and Littlefinger. When Lukas warns him he takes it as a threat. Like Lukas is suspicious that all bad goings are some Targaryen plot because of what information he knows.  
**

 **Clay19: Yep, Lukas wants Arya gone, but Ned misinterprets it.**

 **Fire: Ned is naive and a bit inflexible. Let's leave it at that. Ned also has a pretty black and white view of the world.**

 **Humo146, desdelor97, zapper24 and chm01: Thanks for your kind words.**

 **Please leave a review, even if its something short. As long as it isn't rude or inappropriate. Constructive criticism is welcomed as parts of this story are still being developed.**

 **EDIT: I don't own ASOIAF or GoT.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Lukas and his retinue of men were making their way up the road towards Stokeworth, where they would camp for the night. The journey to Saltpans would take a while. After Stokeworth, they would have to stop by Brindlewood, the Ivy Inn and various other places before heading to Darry and the Trident, where they would then go east towards Saltpans.

Once they were at Saltpans, Lukas would meet his family, and Helene, and then they would head back West along the River Road to Riverrun for the wedding. Lukas hoped that everything in Kings Landing would remain stable for now. He knew that there must be some Targaryen agents in Kings Landing, at least one that was well placed, but he needed to make sure that the alliance that had put the Baratheon's on the throne held up against any threats.

The Targaryen's were still a threat, especially since Daenerys Targaryen had married Khal Drogo, the Dothraki Horselord, who controlled a large army. If that army made it to Westeros, he knew that it was not only the Lords that would suffer, but also the smallfolk, for the Dothraki were infamous for raping and pillaging all around them. It was why Lukas thought them to be so uncivilised, and ones who held back progress, wasters of human capital.

The procession set up camp for the night, Lukas, Tregar, who he had taken with him, and half of the Lannister household guards in Kings Landing. Most of the men were glad to leave Kings Landing for a while at least, to travel through the Westerosi countryside to Riverrun. It was a great night to be camping out under the moon and stars, but Lukas made sure his camp set a good perimeter and that there were guards on watch just in case there was anyone who wanted to try anything.

Lukas's tent was set up in the middle of the camp, the largest one there. He was used to living rough, as he had travelled for about eight years on his journey with Leo, so he didn't mind not staying at inns. Stokeworth was close by to where they were camped for the night. They had ample provisions for the journey to Riverrun, so did not bother to announce their presence in Stokeworth, though he was sure that Lady Stokeworth had noted their presence.

Lukas wanted to make his way to Saltpans as soon as possible, to meet with his wife and children. He was sure that Jaycen and Tyler had both grown since he had to come to Kings Landing. As his wife was the daughter and sole heir of a keyholder in the Iron Bank, he was sure that the Braavosi would see them safely to Westeros with their best sailors. She would probably be also bringing her own household guards with her, both bravos and other employed household guards. That would be a big enough party to head to Riverrun for the wedding.

The sun rose as the men continued to travel up the road towards Darry, where they would have to pass before taking an east to Saltpans to meet the ship. There were a few knights that had decided to come with Lukas to Riverrun, to the marriage celebrations, mainly knights from the Westerlands who were second or third sons of his future bannermen. The others would be coming with his father from the West for the wedding.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister was travelling with Bronn, and the Mountain Clans towards Kings Landing. The ravens commanding his release from captivity had reached the Vale, but Lysa Arryn had, in her 'infinite wisdom' decided to ignore them to appease her sickly boy and also thinking herself safe behind the Bloody Gate. Unfortunately, that was not the only way the Vale of Arryn could be invaded, by sea. Sure, it was logistically harder, but it still could be done.

Whilst the Eyrie itself was almost impregnable without flight, the rest of the Vale was most certainly not. Collapsing the path up the Vale could inevitably trap the inhabitants to a slow and painful death from starvation.

Luckily for Tyrion, Bronn had come through for him, slaying Ser Vardis. Lysa Tully had let them go after that, not before sending them down the High Road. She had meant it as a death sentence, in defiance of the order of the Small Council which said that he should be delivered safely to Kings Landing. Lysa Arryn thought herself safe behind the Bloody Gate no doubt, even from the King and the Small Council. But he had survived, and sworn revenge on Lysa Arryn, and had promised to give the clansmen the Vale, in return for showing him the best ways to invade the Vale. He was sure to complain to King Robert and the Small Council that Lysa Arryn had defied their orders and that she needed to be punished, if only because King Robert himself enjoyed making war. It was also something that Eddard Stark could not refuse even if it meant making war on his sister-in-law. A nice move to break apart the Tully-Stark-Arryn marriage alliances. It was certainly not something his sister or Robert would have thought of.

Tyrion could see someone's plotting hand behind this, but he did not know who it was. Though there were rumours as he approached Kings Landing that his older brother, Lukas had returned to Westeros. Of course, he hadn't seen his younger elder brother for years now, after Lukas had left on his journey across the world. Even to this day, Tyrion did not know how Lukas had managed to convince their lord father to allow him to go on a journey that long. But gone he had for years, and now he was back from Braavos, where he had settled and married.

Lukas was happily married with two children, twin boys, to the only daughter of a keyholder of the Iron Bank. Tyrion saw it as a natural alliance, the Lannister's had gold, and the Iron Bank wanted gold to lend to others. Thinking of Lukas's marriage, he always thought back to his own wife, taken when he was young and thirteen.

Tysha, his first wife, or the wife who had left him, disappeared after one week with nothing but a note saying that she had appreciated the time they had spent together, but that they had no future together and so she had to leave and she had asked him not to come after her, ever. His father had said that she was no better than a whore after his gold and had just been finding a way to let him down gently, and that he could never trust a woman to love him for anything more than his gold because of what he was.

He and Bronn, along with the clansmen made their way into Kings Landing. The guards at the gate of the City, let him and his men through the gates after he had identified himself. Making his way through the streets of Kings Landing, and up towards the Red Keep.

When Tyrion entered into the Red Keep, he saw that some of the members of the Small Council, including Ned and Pycelle, were there to greet him. The King himself was there as well. "It is good to see your safe return to Kings Landing," the Grand Maester said.

Tyrion nodded, "it is nice to be back home safe and sound. Although I fear the hospitality in the Vale is a bit lacking." Tyrion purposely let the information drop as to where he had been taken. "She seemed to be more interested in making people fly out the Moon Door, then justice." He turned his head towards Ned Stark, staring up at the man. "Lady Catelyn should be on her way back to White Harbour and Winterfell by now. You should remind her to take care before she kidnaps anyone again on dodgy hearsay. The next time, it may not be so happily resolved." Tyrion had no doubt that as soon as he had been taken, Lord Tywin had responded in some way.

"We are relieved that the ravens made it to the Vale then," the Grand Maester said.

"What ravens?" Tyrion asked.

"The ravens sealed by the Small Council and the King, ordering your return to Kings Landing unharmed. It was your brother's doing."

"No," Tyrion said, "I had to win a trial by combat. Luckily, Bronn here, killed Ser Vardis in the trial, securing my freedom. Then Lady Lysa decided to dump me and Bronn on the High Road to be killed by the Mountain Clans.

"Ravens were sent to castles across the Seven Kingdoms," Ned said. "the one of the Eyrie must have gotten lost."

"Or perhaps," Tyrion responded, cuttingly, "Lady Lysa decided to ignore the King's order. She fancies herself impregnable behind the Bloody Gate." Pycelle nodded sagely.

Ned thought that at least Lysa was safe in the Eyrie from the reach of the Lannister's, even if she had ignored the King's orders. Robert's love for Jon Arryn would see that he would not punish Lysa and little Lord Robert too harshly, even though he was sure that Queen Cersei, when she found out that Lysa had ignored the King's order would push hard for reparations. "And what of the men you have brought with you?" He saw that Tyrion had brought some of the Mountain Clans with him, as well as the sellsword Bronn.

"They are to be rewarded for my safe return," Tyrion responded. With that, he left Ned and Pycelle. Tyrion didn't tell Ned that he would reward the Clansmen with steel to fight to harass the Vale. Certainly that cow, Lysa Arryn and her mollycoddled son deserved it.

Ned turned away from Pycelle, he needed to read that tome and work out what it divulged soon. Even though Lukas Lannister had gone, now his younger brother, Tyrion had returned. The Lannister presence in the capital was still strong.

* * *

Lukas and his entourage made it to Darry in quick time, before crossing the Trident and heading towards Saltpans. Once they reached Saltpans, Lukas saw that his ship, the _Smiling Lion_ had returned with his wife, children and his wife's cousin.

His twin boys ran towards their father once they had spotted him, his wife following behind. "Alyna," he greeted. Jaycen and Tyler Lannister were a mix of their father and mother in looks, though their hair and eye colour took after their father, blonde and forest green. His wife was of course as beautiful as always, with her dark hair, shimmering in the sunlight. Her violet eyes though, marked her long distant Valyrian ancestry. Though truth be told, perhaps many of those who lived in Essos did bear some minute speck of Valyrian in them in the distant past when the slavers of Valyria ruled Essos before the Doom. Lukas hugged his wife as his wife's cousin, Helene, the bride to be, followed behind.

Helene was a great beauty, some said she outshone even the Queen, though none would dare mention it to the Queen's face. Whereas Lukas's sister was blonde and classically beautiful in her youth, Helene was a dark haired siren with haunting violet eyes which betrayed the tiny bit of Valyrian blood that was common in her family. Helene had been in the midst of training with the Black Pearl in the arts of the courtesan of Braavos, before Lukas had called her to Westeros to marry this foreign lord. For Helene it was a good marriage, bringing closer ties between Braavos and Westeros and it also completed the route from Casterly Rock to Braavos for Lukas.

He turned to see the captain of the _Smiling Lion_ , handing over a few missives to be sent back to his father-in-law, and his stewards in Braavos. The marriage into the Riverlands completed the route from Casterly Rock to Braavos, and soon, Casterly Rock gold would be shipped off to Braavos to the Iron Bank to use in return for Lukas's shareholding in the profits of the bank and other business ventures that the Iron Bank and other wealthy Braavosi trading families would generate.

Lukas turned back to his wife, their children, and her cousin. The Bellerion household guards and the knights and Lannister household guards all turned to head off towards Riverrun.

About one hundred and fifty men were in the party heading towards Riverrun, at least those that were directly in Lukas's employ. His wife, her cousin and the children rode in the small carriage that had been brought up from Kings Landing by Lukas for this purpose.

Lukas had offered to carry any gifts or messages that Lord Stark had wanted to give his brother in law for his marriage, but Lord Stark had refused saying that his son Robb and wife Catelyn would handle that from Winterfell. Lukas wondered if Lady Stark and Robb would attend the wedding. Given what had happened to Bran Stark, Lukas felt it was unlikely that Lady Stark would want to leave her son alone in Winterfell alone. Perhaps Robb Stark might attend.

He knew that Lysa Arryn would not attend, for coming out of the Eyrie, not without a large army anyway. The way she had left Kings Landing after Jon Arryn's death made it clear to Lukas that she sought safety from Kings Landing behind the Bloody Gate. He supposed the Eyrie was safe from invasion by ground, but not the rest of the Vale. And anyway, if need be, Lukas would destroy the path leading up to the Gates of the Moon and leave them all to starve to death if need be.

Still, he knew that from the bride's side of the family, it would only be himself, and his wife and his father attending. Helene was orphaned so it had been agreed that Lukas would lead her into the Sept in place of her father.

He rode with his men, next to the carriage. The scouts ahead were reporting a clear road to Riverrun which was good. Even in these years of peace, there was still banditry, and with Lord Jon Arryn having recently died, and Bran Stark falling, Lukas was suspicious of attacks which could strike at the Crown. Given that the Arryn's and Stark's had already been struck, he wondered if his family would be the next.

* * *

The Lannister parties arrived at Riverrun within a couple of hours of each other. There was still an underlying tension between the bride's side and the groom's side of the family, but most agreed that this was a solution to bring peace between the two factions. Thankfully, he saw that his father had not brought the less presentable lords and landed knights of the Westerlands. Instead, with his father had ridden a couple of Crakehall's, Ser Addam Marbrand, and the Brax boys. The Westerlings had ridden with his father as well as Lord Jast. Even Lord Prester had sent his cousin Ser Forley.

All in all, many of Lukas's future bannermen rode out with his father to Riverrun to see his wife's cousin marry into the Riverlands to seal the peace. Luckily, Lorch, Clegane and the other, in Lukas's opinion, blunt weapons had been left back in the Westerlands. At least his father had not taken leave of all of his senses.

As Lukas alighted from his horse, and helped his wife and children out of the carriage, they were greeted by Maester Vyman and the rest of the household barring Lord Hoster himself. It was known to Lukas that Lord Hoster was not in the best of health and the marriage of his son before his death would ensure smooth succession for the Riverlands.

When Lukas entered the hall in Riverrun with his family, he saw many of the Riverlords were there, the two Lords Vance of Wayfarer's Rest and Atranta. Lord Mallister of Seagard had brought his son as had Lord Clement Piper. Lady Whent had come up from Harrenhal. Lord Tytos Blackwood had come as had Lord Jonos Bracken though they stood as far away from each other as they could.

Lukas saw his father in the hall being served a goblet of wine by one of the serving girls. He ushered his family alongside him as he went to greet his father. "Father," he said, "it is good to see you again."

His father dismissed the serving girl and turned to Lukas. Even as he aged, Tywin Lannister was a magnificent specimen of a man. Though he was balding now, his father remained fit, unlike King Robert who had let wine and whores fatten him as the years passed on. "Lukas," his father replied, "I see you've brought Lady Alyna with you." He turned to see the two little boys with him, "and these are?"

"Your grandsons," Lukas replied, "Jaycen and Tyler Lannister. Twin boys. One and a half years old now." His father had attended his wedding, but he hadn't seen Lukas's family since then.

Tywin Lannister smiled a rare smile of delight as he saw his heir's heirs. Lukas was beginning to secure the Lannister family line. An heir and a spare, both looking very healthy. And yet as he looked at Jaycen, a momentary sadness passed through him, for the little boy looked so much like Jaime when he and Joanna had held him. Jaime had been missing for the last fifteen or so years. Tywin still remembered the day it was like yesterday. It had been his daughter and King Robert's wedding feast, when everyone was in their cups already.

He hadn't known what had been said, but words had been exchanged in drunkenness, which had escalated to a shouting match. Tywin was horrified at Jaime's behaviour, until he had heard the fateful confession, that King Aerys had seeded wildfire throughout the city and planned to burn the whole of Kings Landing down. Jaime had stalked out of the room back to White Sword Tower.

The King had laughed again, and declared it a drunken joke, but Tywin knew better, for he knew Aerys, and Jaime better than most. The feast had continued, but the next morning, when Ser Barristan had returned to White Sword Tower, he saw that Jaime's room was empty save for the white armour of the Kingsguard. It was then Ser Barristan realised that the boy had been talking true.

Eventually, the Small Council and their men had managed to find the wildfire seeded across Kings Landing, and dead bodies, Garigus, Belis, the former King's favourite pyromancers, besides Rossart, killed by the sword. It was then that Tywin had begun to spread the stories of King Aerys's evil plans, and made his missing son the hero of Kings Landing that he was still now. Some of the stories had been spread by others, but he made sure all painted King Aerys as rightfully deserving of the sword shoved through his back.

The smallfolk lapped it all up, the knight who would forsake his Kingsguard vows to fulfil his knightly vows, to protect the weak. It was said that absence made the heart fonder, and Jaime's absence from Westeros had indeed made him loved by most of the smallfolk.

Coming out of his reverie, he saw Lukas's other son Tyler, who looked quite alike his twin, but different enough that Tywin could tell the difference between the two. "You two have done fine for yourselves," Tywin told his son and his son's wife. "Your letter said that you wanted to talk to me about something that could not be put to words."

"Perhaps when we are back at Casterly Rock," Lukas said, "this is a wedding feast," he said louder, "let us celebrate the impending marriage first." He took his wife and children with him to greet the other Westermen that his father had brought with him, to show off his wife and children. It was the first time that many of those lords would meet Lukas's wife and children, for not many had attended his wedding in Braavos.

He saw Lord Andros Brax who had had squired for when he was younger. The Lord of Hornvale was one of his mentors when he was younger. Lord Tywin had said that he had tried to marry one of his sons to one of Lord Hoster's daughters, but now that Helene was marrying into the Tully's that Tywin had won that political bout. Still, Lukas remembered his time in Hornvale fondly, for he and Ser Flement, the youngest of the three Brax boys was still a great friend of his. "Lord Andros," he greeted, "please meet my wife, Alyna of House Bellerion of Braavos, and our two boys, Jaycen and Tyler."

Lord Andros turned to them, "Ser Lukas," he said, "my boy, it is good to see you again. Flement has travelled with me, I am sure that you will want to catch up with him sometime soon."

"Of course, Lord Andros," Lukas replied, as his two sons followed his wife and him. He picked Jaycen up, whilst Alyna picked Tyler up as they made their way around the hall to greet Lord Crakehall, who's father Jaime had squired for a long time ago. Lord Brax and Lord Crakehall were two of Casterly Rock's most powerful bannermen.

Lord Roland Crakehall had attended with his second son Ser Lyle. Lukas, Alyna and their two sons went around to greet Lord Crakehall. Lord Roland had three sons as had Lord Brax. Uncle Gerion had joked once that they were in competition to see who would be Lord Tywin's most trusted bannermen. Lukas had ignored his uncle's japes mostly but he did discern sometimes, they had a kernel of seriousness to them.

He wished Uncle Gerion was here, but his uncle had gone off to Valyria to find Brightroar, the Lannister's ancestral Valyrian Steel blade. Not that Lukas needed one now, with Stormrider which he had been gifted on his journey. Stormrider served him well.

It seemed that Aunt Genna had come, her Frey husband hiding behind her. This was a marriage that Lukas's father tolerated at best, hated at worst. The Frey's were quite powerful Riverlords, but for the only daughter of a Lord Paramount, and not even the heir, it was obvious that he was not good enough in his father's eyes. This was his father's lectures about the weakness of Tytos Lannister, and the ruin that Lady Ellyn Tarbeck had almost brought to the Westerlands. Still he greeted his aunt.

His aunt of course, still had the unfortunate habit of tugging at all of her nephew's ears. Lukas did not know why, but since she was his only aunt, he allowed it. His nervous uncle of course, followed behind his aunt as always. It was known that Aunt Genna wore the mail and Uncle Emmon the skirts in that marriage. Still, Jaycen and Tyler's great-aunt doted upon the precocious twins and noted that Lady Alyna was a very acceptable wife.

He and Alyna and the boys went around to greet the Riverlords who were visiting, starting with Ser Edmure Tully, the groom to be. There were some shadowed looks from those around Ser Edmure, but he assured Ser Edmure that Helene would be pleasing to him when he met her.

* * *

Lady Helene had been ushered away from the hall to prepare to meet Lord Hoster Tully, who was mostly bed-ridden. The maids that she had brought with her were helping her to get ready. A page boy was sent to fetch Ser Lukas from the hall to escort her to greet Lord Hoster.

Once Ser Lukas arrived, she was escorted with him to Lord Hoster's solar. There with them were Maester Vyman and Ser Robin Ryger the captain of his household guard. Helene took off her veil as she entered the room and the door closed behind her.

"Lord Hoster," she greeted, her voice melodious like an aria. For her voice had always had a siren's quality to it.

Lord Hoster was propped up on the bed, but his mind was still sharp. He looked at the Lady Helene, who his son was to marry, evaluating her suitability. Yes, the girl was certainly beautiful enough to be a Lord Paramount's wife. Edmure would be lucky to have her draped on his arm, but Lord Hoster needed to know if she were smart and could run a household as large as Riverrun and be able to advise his son when needed. There had been no lady of Riverrun since Catelyn had married off to the north.

"Lady Helene," he said, "I see your beauty is not understated. You will make a fine bride for my son." He looked at Helene's hips, wide, good for birthing. These were some of the things he needed to make sure of before Edmure married.

Helene smiled, "it is a pleasure to meet my future good-father. I trust that you are suitably pleased with me for your son."

The girl spoke well, Lord Hoster thought, she definitely wasn't overawed by the situation. He turned to Ser Lukas, the man who had brokered this marriage. "Lady Helene will be able to run the household of Riverrun after she marries?"

"Of course," Lukas replied, "Lady Helene is a woman of many talents, and a cousin to my wife. They grew up together in Braavos after Helene was orphaned. You should hear her play the harp, she is divine. I will have hers shipped over from Braavos once the marriage is done." Helene's greatest talent was her ability with music, but she was well practised in other womanly arts.

They spent the next half hour reassuring Lord Hoster that Edmure's marriage would be happy and a blessed event. For it would bring peace to the Riverlands. After Lady Helene had been dismissed from Lord Hoster's solar, only Ser Robin, Maester Vyman, and Lord Hoster remained with Lukas.

The talk turned to politics. "I know that this was your doing to smooth over what happened between my daughter and your brother."

Lukas nodded. "I admit so. The surest way to anger my father is to touch one of his sons. My father doesn't take kindly to those who would kidnap his sons, but I managed to nip it before it escalated too quickly. We need to have peace. You don't mind me being frank, do you?"

"No," Lord Hoster replied, "Ser Robin and Maester Vyman can be trusted."

"The Targaryen's are making moves from Pentos. I do not know if you have kept up with the times, but the Targaryen girl has married a Dothraki horselord. I know for a fact that there are still some lords loyal to the Targaryen's should they return, it is why King Robert's armies must be prepared for the eventuality that the Targaryen's will launch an invasion. That is why this spot fire needed to be put out quickly. A realm at civil war would be easy pickings for the Targaryen's. It is of small comfort to those who have died, but we must think of the realm."

Lord Hoster nodded. He was still smart enough to know that this marriage was to arrange a peace between the Riverlands and the Westerlands. Still, there was his grandson's fall.

"I suspect your grandson's fall to be a Targaryen agent's plot to turn the Starks and the Lannister's against each other." Lukas said, "it is well known enough that your goodson does not like my father for what happened to Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon, but even Jon Arryn agreed that it was better off for the realm that they both perished."

"And yet, the Starks and the Lannister's are both supporters of Robert's reign." Lord Hoster said, "along with the Vale and here in the Riverlands. I can see why someone who supports the Targaryen's would want to rent apart the Starks and the Lannisters."

"So we will need to keep our eyes and ears sharp to any Targaryen movements." Lukas said. "And to keep the alliance that brought down King Aerys strong. We cannot let that work be undone within one generation." Lord Hoster agreed, and then sent Ser Robin away to escort Ser Lukas back to his guest rooms.

* * *

When Lady Helene walked into the Sept at Riverrun, escorted by her cousin's husband, all eyes turned to her. _A siren_ , many thought, with her dark flowing hair and haunting eyes that seemed to draw light into them. She could feel the men in the room openly staring at her. She supposed that that would have been her lot in life had she remained in Braavos, but now she was to marry Edmure Tully.

She was draped in a cloak of white, a maiden's cloak. Braavosi houses didn't really have colours, so there weren't really any house colours to represent. Though of course, the cloak was finely made with spun gold and silver which contrasted against her dark hair.

All eyes turned to her as she was led down the aisle to her husband to be by Lukas. The Septon intoned the words and Ser Edmure took her maiden's cloak away and draped her in the cloak of the Tully's and it was done. Ser Edmure Tully and Lady Helene were married. The gathered crowd cheered as the bride and groom exited the Sept.

This was to be followed by the gift giving, and the feast. They gathered back in the great hall of Riverrun, with Lord Hoster, moving slowly, for he could only manage to move slowly. All the guests ignored that fact, and moved at the same pace as the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. It did make for slow going, but they had time to be settled into the hall and seated as the gifts came to the newly married couple.

Lukas's father had presented Ser Edmure with a gift, a new sword forged from the best forges in the Westerlands, and a dagger to match for Lady Helene. Lukas had presented the couple a pair of golden rings wrought by the finest goldsmiths in Kings Landing. The gifts came from all of those who attended.

The first course of the seven to be served feast was served after that. It began with a light chicken broth, followed by venison. The wedding guests were entertained by fiddlers, flutes and even a high harp. Lady Helene did not play though, even though she was itching to play for the high harpist was just nowhere near as good at it as she was. He could not make that harp sing like it was supposed to. Lord Hoster was seated at the high table, next to her husband. Lord Tywin and Ser Lukas and his family were also seated there.

She turned to see her husband there next to her, staring intently at her, taking her in. She smiled back at him demurely, as expected of a wife in public. But her eyes told another story, she was slowly drawing him in.

Edmure Tully had first seen his new bride at the Sept, for it was some strange tradition of his wife's family that he should not see her the day or night before the wedding. So his first sight of her was when she walked into the sept. He was immediately drawn to her beauty, for she was a siren calling to him.

He knew that this marriage was hastily patched up to smooth over all the tensions caused when Catelyn had kidnapped Tyrion Lannister. He had expected that the Lannister's would have gifted him an ugly bride, but no, the bride they had chosen, backed by the King was a beautiful siren that would make him the envy of every lord in the Riverlands. He kissed his wife on the lips between courses. But what mattered to him was that he was very happy with his wife. And no more Lord Frey trying to push one of his numerous daughters onto him. Seven gods that had been annoying, but Lord Frey controlled the Crossing, an important choke point. Helene was certainly better looking than any of Frey's daughters. He couldn't wait to bed her, though her past remained quite mysterious. She was Lady Alyna's cousin, her father a brother to Helene's mother, but they had been raised as if they were sisters and had shared many a lesson together. That was about all he knew about her past but she was still maiden, Maester Vyman had checked.

He turned to the next course as it was served, beef with wild mushrooms with gravy. He saw that Helene took small bites of the food, obviously not trying to gorge herself like some of the other feasters. He saw that the lords of the West and the lords of the Riverlands were beginning to get into their cups as others talked, sharing stories of their early days as knights.

Ser Marq Piper, one of his best friends was engaged in conversation with a Crakehall son, swapping stories of stopping bandits. One of the older knights held a bit of a court as he recalled the Greyjoy rebellion. All were looking happy and acting merry. Though he knew, now that it was not going to last. His father had called him into his solar after meeting with Ser Lukas and had relayed to him what Ser Lukas had revealed, that the Targaryen's were plotting to retake the throne.

Family, Duty, Honour, those were the words of the Tully's and now he had a new family to start. His father was dying and he was sure that Lord Hoster wanted to see his son's first child before he passed. He would honour his family and do his duty by having a happy marriage.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Son He Always Wanted**

* * *

 **A/N: I originally started this fic a while ago and posted the first parts of it, but got feedback that it stuck much too close to canon. So this is the second attempt at something a bit more AU. Please read and review.**

 **EDIT: I don't own ASOIAF or GoT.**

 **Sorry it took so long to post. I got a bit sick when I was about to post.**

 **Zx, desdelor97, Charles Ceaser, ATP, sad sabrin, cpt-jet - thank you all for your kind reviews.**

 **Cpt-jet - yeah, Lukas plays for his own benefit where possible. He has a philosophy on the Game of Thrones which will come out.**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Kings Landing, Tyrion Lannister sat having dinner alone. Tyrion had forged a few links of a chain in Oldtown when he was younger. His brother's present. When he had first left for Oldtown, he was sure that his father intended him to lose the family name and become a Maester at one time, before he realised that no lord would accept a dwarf as a Maester, no matter how smart he was.

Now he had to put that mind he had developed to good use. The Mountain Clans that he had brought with him to Kings Landing would need to be armed and then sent back towards the Vale to harass Lysa Arryn. Undoubtedly, word was now spreading that Lysa Arryn had defied the Small Council's orders for his safe return. He had to make sure to sow chaos in the Vale.

Whilst Lysa Arryn could sit safely behind the Bloody Gate and the Eyrie, the rest of the Vale was much more accessible and vulnerable. The Mountain Clans were camping in the Kingswood outside the city right now, for Lord Stark and Cersei would not have them inside the city.

He had missed his brother and father, who were at Riverrun, attending the wedding of Edmure Tully and Lukas's wife's cousin Helene. That was a match he had heard that was brokered by the King to smooth over what Catelyn Stark had done. He was sure that he would have to pay her back somehow, and whoever had told her that that dagger had been his.

He had gifted it to Princess Myrcella, which meant it had travelled in the baggage train that Robert and Cersei had taken with them. Multiple people could have had access to it. But why strike at Bran Stark? Tyrion guessed that he had most likely heard or seen something that meant he needed to be silenced.

Lady Arryn had all but accused Tyrion of poisoning Jon Arryn as well. That was something that also remained opaque to Tyrion. He had spent time in Kings Landing, and in Oldtown, but he had no clue as to why Jon Arryn would be poisoned. He had thought that the man was already old and died of old age and sickness. He could see that all Lysa Arryn cared about was her son, the sickly Lord Robert. With the way that she coddled him, the sick Sweetrobin, even Tyrion was pretty sure that the boy would never be a great lord. In fact, Tyrion's limited medical training led him to believe that Sweetrobin would not survive to adulthood.

And Lord Arryn had no close cousins or otherwise that Tyrion knew of. Jon Arryn had Elbert Arryn and Denys Arryn as possible heirs, but they had both perished long ago when he was young. There were the more distant Gulltown Arryn's but they were not closely related to Robert Arryn. No, once he died, there would be chaos, and with the Mountain Clans armed with his steel, Tyrion was sure that he would have his vengeance on the Vale.

Still, he took stock of who was in Kings Landing was on which side, who would side with him if needed. Lord Stark obviously would not, for his love of honour. Stannis may be prevailed upon, because of his notions of justice, for if he could convince Stannis that Lord Arryn had refused the King's orders, Lord Stannis would grind his teeth but go along with it. Renly, Varys and Littlefinger he classed as schemers, 'fair weather' friends if he could call them that.

Cersei would of course seek to strike out at Lady Arryn, for no matter what, Cersei took after their father, that they would brook no insult to House Lannister. He wondered if his brother had left a message for him. Or perhaps he just did not trust enough to writing. Mayhaps he would send a raven to Riverrun in the morning.

* * *

Helene had heard rumours of the floppy fish that was to be her husband, on her way to Riverrun. However, she mused to herself, well, if that were true, she would know exactly what to do. She smirked to herself, she would have her husband groaning, panting and singing her name all night long. One did not apprentice with the Black Pearl and not learn a thing or two about sex and men.

She was flung into the bedchamber that was her husband's, with nothing but her thin shift. Though many ladies would have tried to cover themselves, the Black Pearl had taught her to revel in the beauty of her own body. Her husband was thrown in not long after by the ladies wearing nothing but his doublet and breeches, his lower legs bare.

The door slammed behind them. But she could still hear those outside straining to hear what was happening inside. Edmure scrambled towards the bed, his blue eyes drinking her in eagerly, as if he wanted to get the bedding started quickly.

"Shh," she said, "let us take it slowly, it is better that way." Her eyes smouldered with seduction drawing Edmure in. She let him rest his back against the headboard of the bed, as she leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. She let him explore her body with his hands and lips as she began to loosen the ties on his doublet, leaving his breeches for now. She positioned herself over his splayed legs for now, keeping her shift on, taking his hands away from her shift as kissed him again.

She explored his neck, looking for his sensitive spot, if he had one. She divested him of his doublet, discarding it away on the floor, revealing his bare, built chest. Her new husband was stocky, for his middling height, but she liked a man who had a bit of solid muscle to him. Edmure undid the top of Helene's shift, letting it pool at her waist, exposing the top half of her body to him. He began to knead her breasts with his hands, even as his tongue continued to explore her mouth again. A moan escaped Edmure's lips as their mouths broke apart for a while. Breathing again, he put his lips to her breast.

Outside, men and women were gathered trying to listen through the door for any sounds of sexual activity. But so far, they had been fairly disappointed that there was no loud screaming yet. The servants were standing outside of course, to make sure that the bedding had happened. That was something that was surely insisted upon by Lord Tywin Lannister and Lord Hoster Tully. The intensity of the moaning and sounds of lovemaking began to increase, slowly but steadily as the night wore on. Some of Edmure's friends were outside as well, trying to listen in on their future liege lord make love to his siren wife.

It was obvious that this was not going to be quick, but long and drawn out, sensual. It was obvious to Edmure's friends that Lady Helene was not a lady who preferred it to be done quickly like the whores at the whorehouse that they had visited. They could hear Edmure's groans grow louder as he began to moan his new wife's name. Her voice joined his as the voices got more intense, the grunts got louder, slowly but surely.

The first 'Edmure' was followed by two 'Helene's', panted out. That was followed again by another round of 'Oh, Edmure,' and 'Helene, Oh...oh...oh'. The names being panted, moaned, grunted out came in a quicker and quicker cycle as the servants continued to listen in. And finally, a climax, as the servants were sure that their heir and future lord, and his wife had consummated the marriage. Various servants filed off to make their reports to their respective lords, whilst Edmure's friends headed off to bed, along with some of the ladies who had stayed behind as well to listen in, even as the sounds of lovemaking started again. Servants flitted around and began to spread gossip of the night's events.

* * *

Ned Stark sat in the Tower of the Hand poring over the tome that had been given to him by Grand Maester Pycelle, the one that Jon Arryn had been reading. But what had Jon Arryn been looking for when he visited the boy at the armourer? It was obvious that the boy was one of Robert's. He looked so much like Prince Joffrey, whereas the younger Prince and Princess seemed to take after the Queen. Not uncommon in most families like his own, where some of his children took after him and other's like Catelyn. He knew that Varys or Littlefinger could know what the secret that Jon Arryn had died investigating was.

The pages stared up at him as the day wore on. Given that Lord Arryn had visited the boy, Ned thought that it must be something about the King and his children. As he continued to read the Grand Maester Malleon's tome, he saw the last time a Lannister and a Baratheon had wed, bearing a large and lusty lad, black of hair who had died in infancy.

Thirty years before another, Lannister and a Baratheon with three daughters and a son, all dark haired. He continued to pore through the pages, all revealing that wherever a Lannister and a Baratheon had been married, the gold of Lannister had yielded to the black Baratheon hair, the gold yielding before the coal.

Did that mean that Cersei had been cuckolding the King? Not always, though, for Joffrey was undoubtedly the King's and the Queen's, but the younger two, Myrcella and Tommen, there was a very strong possibility that they were not. But who had she taken on as a lover? Was she taking lovers as Robert was taking whores? And then passing the children off as Robert's?

He needed to take the proof to Robert that the Queen was unfaithful. Lord Stannis was still here in Kings Landing, and he would support Ned, despite what little men that he had in Kings Landing. Stannis would not allow Queen Cersei to go unpunished. But what of the Lannister's? There were still a sizeable amount of Red Cloaks in Kings Landing, despite Ser Lukas having taken a lot of men with him to Edmure's wedding in Riverrun.

The wedding, Ned gasped in his mind. Edmure was soon to be married to Lady Helene, who was Lady Alyna Lannister's cousin. The wedding needed to be stopped. He would convince Robert that to cancel the betrothal. He couldn't let the Lannister's get into bed with the Riverlands. If Cersei were to be imprisoned for marital unfaithfulness, Tywin Lannister would repay in some kind, unless the evidence was so incontrovertible and that Tywin would know that he would not win a war. Even so, he was sure that Tywin would try to plot revenge somehow. If he had the Riverlanders with him, it could cause a lot more trouble for the Crown. He did not doubt Tywin Lannister's ability to win more houses to his cause if necessary.

Even so, he needed to make sure that Arya and Sansa were safely out of Kings Landing. A ship was sailing, the _Wind Witch_ , from Kings Landing towards the North, via Braavos. He would make sure that Vayon Poole would accompany the girls back to Winterfell where they would be safe. They would need to leave before he confronted Cersei. And he needed to do this without any of the Lannister's finding out.

Ned allowed himself to curse. He asked his man to summon Lord Stannis to his solar at his earliest convenience. This was something that he needed allies in. Renly might be persuaded to help too, certainly he had no love for the Lannister's. He wondered what Robert would do when he found out that Cersei had been unfaithful. What would he do to Tommen and Myrcella? He knew that Robert was ready to believe the worse of his Queen, the one that had been thrust upon him by Jon Arryn and Ned had no sympathy for her. But the children were innocent. And he knew that Robert would kill them. Robert might have been merciful to those that he had fought and won against, but in matters of the heart, he would hold a grudge forever. No, this was like Rhaegar and his children. Robert would pursue them to the ends of the world if need be just to kill the children.

However, he knew that he could not keep silent forever. For the realm, and to Jon Arryn, and also to Bran who must have stumbled upon the Queen and her lover. But who was he? Was there more than one? Late in the afternoon, he summoned one of his household guard, Tomard, requiring the man to deliver a message to the Queen. Most likely, Bran had discovered the Queen's secret and they had tried to silence him by pushing him out the window.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister, for all his physical deformities was not someone to be underestimated for he had a formidable mind. He was walking down the corridors of Red Keep, when he spied Sansa Stark exiting his sister's chambers. Not that it was of much interest, for he knew that Sansa was betrothed to Prince Joffrey. He only caught a glimpse of the girl's face but she looked quite distressed.

Tyrion walked into his sister's chambers. No doubt his brother Lukas would want Tyrion to look after the family's interests in Kings Landing. So much so had been said by the message that he had left behind for Tyrion. Lukas was the one who had, in his own way, nurtured Tyrion's mind, sponsoring Tyrion's studies at Oldtown. But other than that, they did not interact much. It was their oldest brother Jaime that had been his greatest defender when Tyrion was young. No doubt that Lukas saw Tyrion's value, and hence treated Tyrion accordingly but Tyrion always wondered if he had been stupid as well, would Lukas have treated him the same way as Cersei and father did.

Tyrion continued to walk down the corridor, and then he noticed, a man under a cloak, entering into the Queen's quarters. No doubt Cersei had the guards and handmaidens that were loyal to her with her. Lysa Arryn had blamed the Lannister's for Jon Arryn's death, and Catelyn Stark was sure that her son's fall was to do with Tyrion. He had known about the dagger that he had gifted to Princess Myrcella and how it was used as the attempted murder weapon. Perhaps this was one of Cersei's informants, for she had them in Kings Landing. She was not without her low cunning even if Lukas didn't trust her to keep things going steadily.

The Stark girl had walked back to the Tower of the Hand, undoubtedly to her father's quarters. Tyrion wondered what Lord Stark and the King were doing right now. Knowing King Robert he was either drinking or hunting or entertaining with whores. Whores, like Tyrion's own first wife. The one who had married him and then run off with nothing but a note saying that she had had fun whilst the marriage had lasted, but she was now leaving a lot richer than before. He had been heartbroken at first, but it was then he realised that he couldn't trust any female that wanted to be with him, for they would only be with him because of his name or gold.

Tyrion also had his own plots spinning around in his mind, revenge on Lysa Arryn and Catelyn Stark. He would arm the Mountain Clans to pillage the Vale, but how to strike back at the North? More specifically, how to strike back at Catelyn Stark. Obviously, the answer was through her husband and children in Kings Landing. Making sure that Lord Stark had a hard time in Kings Landing would be a priority. But Lord Stark was close to King Robert, like brothers. Now, if King Robert were to pass, and Prince Joffrey ascend the throne, the game would change itself again. The Lannister's would be in a position of great ascendancy for Cersei would influence the King, her son. And there was no way that Cersei would let the Stark girl take away her influence over Joffrey. Not that he thought that the Stark girl would have any influence over Joffrey. Joffrey could be very strong willed at times if he wanted to be.

The Mountain clansmen wanted their steel and weapons before he would unleash them on the Vale. Right now, they were parked in the Kingswood, waiting, though impatiently for Tyrion to follow through on his promise of steel. Though this needed of course, to be done without the King's knowledge. From what Tyrion had observed though, the King liked to be blind to things he did not want to see. It was probably the Small Council he needed to watch out for more.

Tyrion had found out that his father and older brother were both at Riverrun attending the wedding of Ser Edmure Tully to his sister-in-law's cousin, Helene. Tyrion had never met his sister-in-law, for his father had forbidden Tyrion's attendance at Lukas's wedding not wanting him to embarrass House Lannister especially when they were marrying into a powerful foreign family. But they were all to travel back to Casterly Rock soon after. Tyrion was sure that his father would approve of using the Mountain Clans to harass the Vale as revenge, as a message that House Lannister was not to be trifled with. That much he was certain of.

* * *

Back at Riverrun, Lukas and his father sat in a borrowed room. The wedding and bedding had now occurred. For that Lukas and his father were both thankful. This went some way to splitting the Riverlands away from the North and the Vale, which was precisely what Lukas wanted. It was in Lord Hoster's interest to keep the peace given the three marriages to the north, east and now the west.

It would also serve to strengthen the West's faction in Kings Landing further. The Queen and Crown Prince, and another Great House. Tywin knew that Renly and the Tyrell's formed another faction at court. Unlike Stannis, who Robert didn't like at all, at least he tolerated Renly. The Vale, Riverlands and the North had counted themselves a faction, although with Lord Arryn's death they had taken a hit, considering that Lysa Arryn had fled back to the Vale, and Ned Stark was no political player. While Hoster Tully did play the game, he was old and not in good health. When Hoster passed, Edmure would become Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, and that was when Lukas hoped that Helene would be instrumental in bringing the Riverlands into their fold.

Barring any stupidity on the part of people like Catelyn Stark rearing its ugly head again, Lukas and his father could navigate the new Baratheon dynasty so that it would build a lasting legacy. Lukas knew that it would take more than just this generation, but all the coming generations as well. For in the game of thrones, you win or die, but as the Braavosi said, all men must die, to which Lukas himself added, victory is only temporary, and defeat can take one second. It was why all generations to come had to be vigilant and smart, and know when to push hard and when to pull back.

He had been planning in his mind the alliances needed in the next generation. He only had twin boys right now, Jaycen and Tyler. For Jaycen, he had in mind, a Hightower, perhaps a daughter or Ser Baelor and his wife, who had been Rhonda of House Rowan. That would give them traction into the Reach and into the Citadel. It was also a match that he didn't think Lord Leyton would refuse, not if the rumours about Lord Leyton and Lady Malora, his daughter seeking knowledge of magic were true. For Tyler, he thought, if possible, a house with only a female heir. That would have to wait of course. Lady Alysanne Lefford was much too old for a boy of two right now. No, she, as heir to a principal bannerman would have to be found a suitable husband soon. Preferably, a Lannister one. Perhaps cousin Daven or cousin Lancel. He would need to be patient with Tyler's chances of a good marriage for now.

He turned to his father, speaking, "so the marriage has been done and consummated. Edmure and Helene shall be fine."

"The quicker Lady Helene births a son," Lord Tywin replied, "the better. An heir to the heir to Riverrun. It would be dangerous if Lord Edmure dies without children, as the line would pass to the Stark's, probably the young crippled boy or if not, the youngest brother." Robb Stark was heir to the north, and there was no way that King Robert would allow him to be the heir to Riverrun as well. No, it would fall to either Bran Stark, the boy who had been crippled, how he had been crippled at Winterfell Lukas still hadn't been able to divine, or Rickon Stark, Catelyn's youngest, currently a boy of three. Either way would be a danger.

"Speaking of the Starks," Lukas said, "Have you had any word as to how Bran Stark came to fall? Or who was behind it? Ned Stark was sure that he didn't fall, because of the assassin sent after Bran afterwards. Catelyn Stark claimed it was Tyrion but I proved that he could not have, this time being a dwarf saved him. Stannis claims that the dagger belonged to the Princess Myrcella, which indicates that it was someone in the party that went to Winterfell with Robert and my sister. Someone is deliberately trying to undermine Robert's rule, and I don't like it at all."

"Someone is trying to undermine the power of House Lannister," his father said, "and that is something that I won't countenance. If Catelyn Stark is so brazen as to think that she can kidnap a Lannister without consequences then she needs to be taught a lesson."

"A gentle reminder ought to be enough," Lukas said, "she is still a daughter of Lord Hoster and wife to Lord Stark. Lord Stark knows that it wasn't Tyrion, he will remind his wife to not be so rash next time."

"There should be no next time," Tywin replied, cold.

"Remember, father," Lukas said, "Dorne is already our implacable enemy because of Ser Gregor and Elia. It would not do well to make an implacable enemy of the North and the Riverlands as well." Elia Martell had been worth nothing herself, but no one had known what Ser Gregor was capable of. Yes, Aegon and most likely Rhaenys had to die for House Lannister to show fealty to King Robert, but Elia herself was worth nothing, especially since it became known that she could not bear any more children. She could have been returned to Dorne, as a peace gift, but in reality, it would be in shame, a woman who could not protect her own children or have any more.

Lukas surmised it was probably why Rhaegar wanted Lyanna Stark. He had no spare and needed her for one. Though why Lyanna and not some other lady that was not betrothed was something that Lukas could not work out. A lady from a minor house who could be subordinate to Princess Elia would have been much better. For Lukas could guess that if Rhaegar and Lyanna had survived, and had the spare, that in the next generation, there would be trouble, for factions at court would set the half-brothers against each other, undoubtedly. The Stark's and their alliance would support Rhaegar and Lyanna's child, the Dornish, the now dead Prince Aegon. Even if Elia and Lyanna did not wish it, the court would be split between those seeking each of their favours to influence the Rhaegar and possibly his sons. But that was all theoretical musing now. And King Robert hated the Targaryen's so much that he wanted them all wiped out. It was probably what Lukas agreed with King Robert on, that the Targaryen's had to be neutralised. When Jon Arryn had called banners and crowned Robert Baratheon, that had to be the end result for Robert's line to be secure, no matter how Ned Stark didn't like it. That was his self-delusion, that he could rebel, crown a new king and not worry about cleaning up the old lineage. His honour would mean nothing if Viserys or Danaerys Targaryen came with an army of Dothraki Screamers at their back to retake the throne. No, as the wisest of the three principal players in Robert's rebellion, Jon Arryn should have known that a thorough job was needed. Robert hated, but did not understand, Ned lived in his self-delusion. It was Jon Arryn that was the pragmatic middle of those three. And now he was gone. The man had brought stability to the realm.

Still, it was likely that Catelyn Stark had acted rashly, suspecting Lukas's family of injuring Bran, though it was now known that it was not Tyrion. The dagger had been Princess Myrcella's. That pointed to someone in the King's party, but with Kings Landing so full of schemers, and undoubtedly, secret Targaryen supporters, there was no shortage of suspects.

"We should bring the Tyrell's into the fold," Lukas said, "perhaps if Princess Myrcella and Willas Tyrell, when she comes of age." Myrcella was only a girl of ten, whereas Willas was already an adult, but he had not married yet, most said because of his bad leg caused by Oberyn Martell. It was well known that Mace Tyrell hated him for it. That was something that Lukas wanted to make sure was passed to the sons and daughter.

"It is Lady Olenna you have to convince," his father replied, "if we shall have this marriage. Mace Tyrell wants his daughter to be Queen, it is well known, and he will not give up even as Joffrey is betrothed to Sansa Stark." His father paused, "but what have you to tell me that you could not commit it to raven?"

"I don't want to take the chance to say it here," Lukas said, "too many unknown ears around."

Tywin nodded, it must have been a big secret if Lukas wouldn't say it here. They would have to wait until they returned to Casterly Rock. He knew his son would not withhold unless it was absolutely necessary, and secret.

There was a knock on the door, and the servant at the door announced Lady Lannister and the children. This was the first time they would spend some significant time with their paternal grandfather, for this was their first visit to Westeros.

Alyna brought Jaycen and Tyler into the room, followed by the nursemaid and the governess who was in charge of their early education. Undoubtedly, a tutor would follow when they were older. Twins seemed to run in the Lannister family. Lord Tywin sat and looked at his twin grandsons. Yes, as he gazed onto Jaycen's face, he was reminded of Jaime, when he was first a child. He wondered of Jaycen would grow as brave and foolish at the same time. Not if he had anything to do with it, he was sure that Lukas and Alyna would raise no fools, though he could have said the same of himself. Tyler looked slightly different, ah yes, he had deeper forest green eyes than his twin whose eyes shone like emeralds.

He did see Lady Alyna in their face shape, for they were narrower than Lukas's when he was a child. Lukas had been verging on a square jaw as he was younger, though now he looked sharper as an adult. There was none of that in the boys which Tywin put down to his daughter in law. His daughter in law was perhaps the most favourite of sons and daughters in law, not that she had much to compete with. Though Robert was King, he was a poor one at that, and Lady Alyna was a lot shrewder than Robert. She, at the very least, knew how to manage a household and its finances, unlike Robert who kept Lord Littlefinger running to him for gold coin. Though with debt brought power in court so he hadn't minded. Lukas's idea though, to spread the debt amongst the Free Cities was a great idea. He sold the Crown Debt to the Lannister's to the Free Cities in return for gold now which he had invested elsewhere in thriving businesses, whilst also spreading risk.

Alyna Lannister was a great beauty, not to be underestimated. "Lord Tywin," she greeted.

"Now, now," Tywin replied, "none of this Lord business. I am your good-father, Tywin will do, or good-father. Best remember that for the future."

"Of course," Alyna answered.

"How have you found Westeros," Tywin asked.

"It has been good," Alyna replied, "though it was very different to Braavos. I've not been used to the travelling between towns and castles. Riverrun seems to be a good household. And Helene's marriage is a good one to complete the route from Casterly Rock to Braavos. She will do fine as Lady of this castle."

Tywin nodded, evaluating his good-daughter further. "You will be Lady of Casterly Rock when you return, learn from my sister Genna. Casterly Rock is a much bigger household than the Bellerion manor in Braavos though so you will have more responsibility. You will also have to make sure to oversee Lannisport as well."

"Yes, good-father," she said, "I already have plans in place. Lukas and I have prepared well for the eventuality." Alyna explained some of her plans to run the household at Casterly Rock, and how she wished to make the household more efficient. There were other plans that she had suggested to Lukas that they were now working on, a school to educate, and a system of military service to make sure that all men were trained to defend their homes if necessary to go along with their farming system.

Alyna had heard that his aunt Genna was a formidable woman, with a sharp brain, saddled in an unwanted marriage to a quivering Frey. An unequal marriage in many respect. That was why she was lucky, for Lukas was her equal in every way that mattered. It was up to them to lead the next generation and to train the generation after that. For all their lessons were being recorded in what Lukas had nicknamed 'the Tome'. Lukas had read a book on his journey which had recorded many military stratagems and thought it had been useful reading to record all these ploys and plans down, so for House Lannister, he had started his own musings on the Game of Thrones, built from his knowledge and experience, and soon from his father's as well.

* * *

Ned waited by the heart tree in the godswood for the Queen to appear. The sun had almost set in the godswood, when the Queen had deigned to answer Ned's message. She looked as she had always, haughty and beautiful. Not even Ned Stark could deny it.

"Why did you summon me here?" the Queen asked.

"So that the gods can see," Ned replied.

"I know the truth Lord Arryn died for," Ned said to the Queen. "The truth you murdered him for?"

"Murdered him?" Cersei replied, "why should _I_ do so?"

"Because you've been cuckolding the King, and Jon Arryn knew, and you murdered him for it."

Cersei laughed, even now gracefully as if she didn't have a care in the world, "Lord Stark, there is no doubt that Joffrey is a Baratheon. Unless you are suggesting that I cuckolded the King with Stannis. We all know that Stannis would never do anything like that, and Renly, even if he were old enough to have sexual relations with when Joffrey was conceived, shall we say that he prefers his little flower boy over any maiden much less a Queen. Joffrey is as true-born as your Robb. And should you even dare to move against me, I guarantee you, you will be short a head when Joffrey ascends the throne for treason. If I had any pity, I would so pity you Lord Stark, such a floundering fish like your wife's family's sigil. But I do not. I had no reason to murder Lord Arryn. If I wanted anyone dead, it would be my darling husband to ensure Joffrey's coronation."

"Joffrey would have long forgotten you by the time he ascends the throne. He will know how you cuckolded the King."

Cersei laughed, "You think that Joffrey has any love for his father. He was nothing more than a seed donor. Joffrey only knows his mother's love. He is fiercely loyal to those he loves, even when they are long dead, perhaps that is the only good thing that he inherited from his father." It was after all, well known that King Robert still hated Rhaegar Targaryen and loved Lyanna Stark, even though the man had been dead for years. If there was one thing about King Robert, it was that he could hold a grudge in a matter of the heart.

"King Robert would have you long dead before Joffrey ever ascends the throne. He will disinherit Joffrey."

"And risk civil war, when it is so clear that Joffrey is a spitting image of Robert in his youth? Would your precious _honour_ allow you to deny Joffrey his rightful birthright?"

Ned could not reply. Cersei laughed, "and dear Robert is not long for this world. The man whores and drinks his way to an early grave, perhaps quite soon. And when Joffrey ascends the throne, he will need his mother for guidance as he always has." Cersei pouted. "Lord Stark, I advise you not to stick your nose into my affairs lest you have your nose bitten off."

"What did Robert do to you to make you hate him this much?"

"He drove my brother away. My other half," Cersei replied, "and on the wedding night, the first time we shared a bed, he called me by your sister's name. He was on top of me, in me, stinking of wine and he whispered, _Lyanna_." It was clear to Ned which brother she was referring to.

"I do not know who I pity more."

"I do not need your pity," Cersei said. "Your pity has no worth in the game of thrones. When you play the game of thrones, you win or die, Lord Stark, there is no middle ground. So all I need for you is to leave Kings Landing and ruling to me. Go back to your cold bitter north and freeze there for all I care. The only truth you need to know is that Joffrey is trueborn and your rightful Prince and he will become King in due time."

She left Ned there, in the godswood, with nothing but the faint rustling of leaves.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think.


End file.
